Toying with Fate II
by Jackie Onassis
Summary: As Amy's life continues to spiral downward, Amy continues to see little point in her whole existence. There's no one there to comfort her, and she feels like she's alone. But with the reappearence of someone from her past, will that be enough to save her?
1. Reflection in the Water

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my second part and I'm moving right along rather quickly. I just want to get all my ideas out, so just deal with it! Keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep posting. Enjoy! Oh, and just a little heads up, this first bit will be from Sawyer's POV, since we left off with Amy being unconscious.**

Sawyer struggled to remain above the surface as the throbbing pain in his shoulder made him want to pass out. He kept his head held up and tried to figure out where everyone was in the mass chaos of debris and fire.

"JIN!" He yelled. "MIKE! AMY!"

Jin was no where to be seen, even though he had jumped in the water after him. Michael was screaming Walt's name over and over again, but Amy was nowhere in sight. He had heard her shout to Walt, but after that there was nothing but silence. He reached Michael a split moment later and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Come ON Mike!"

"THEY TOOK WALT!" Michael screamed.

"Amy's missing!"

Michael was still frantic as ever, that he really didn't seem to notice, or care. Sawyer dove down under the surface and stretched out blindly. He resurfaced a moment later with a yell of pain. Then he kicked back under as hard as he could, searching for any part of Amy he could grab. His fingers suddenly brushed up against what felt like hers, and he grasped them as tightly as he could before he kicked back for the surface.

"WALT! WALT! WAAAALT!" Michael was still screaming.

Amy was practically deadweight, carrying her body and also with the baby inside of her. Sawyer started to panic slightly. If she was dead, so was the baby. And she sure as hell looked dead. Her lips were purple and her eyes were shut lightly, as though she was sleeping. He dragged her over to one of the pieces of wreckage and finally Michael started to function a bit more properly. Michael grabbed Amy's wrists and pulled her onto the wreckage as Sawyer pulled himself up. With another angry yell of pain, he managed to get up completely.

"She's not breathing!"

"Move over." Sawyer ordered.

He bent down over toward her face and listened. Sure enough, no breath was coming. He placed his hands in the proper position on her chest and got ready to press down.

"You sure that's the right spot, man? If you hit the wrong area you could hurt the baby."

"Would you just shut up?"

Michael glared before continuing to shout for Walt. Sawyer pressed down hard on Amy's chest repeatedly for what seemed like hours until she finally began to cough up the water.

The last thing I expected to see was Sawyer's face, which was a cross between panic-stricken, and relieved. Once I was sure all the water was dislodged from my lungs, I sat up and tried to catch my breath. We were on just a single piece of wreckage from the raft, something that hadn't caught fire. Michael was standing up and screaming at the top of his lungs for Walt, while Sawyer hammered on my back to make sure everything was out.

"You alright?" He asked when I had finally caught my breath.

"Y-Yeah. I think so."

"The baby?"

I placed a hand to my stomach and carefully felt around the area, pressing gently into my abdomen. But unfortunately, I felt nothing. If the baby was dead…I would've had a miscarriage, right?

"I don't know. I don't feel anything."

Things didn't quiet down in the least, for after Michael stopped screaming for Walt, Sawyer started screaming for Jin. The two of them spent the entire time bickering and arguing, while I just sat and stared out at the black abyss that was the ocean. Dead. I had almost died, and just the thought of that was almost frightening. All those times when I had wished I was dead, and I had almost gotten my wish. I was actually afraid of it now. If I had died…I could've lost the baby. In fact, I might have just lost the baby. How could I handle that? If I lost the baby…then I really could just die. There would no longer be a point to my existence, and I could actually just…die. Give in to what I really wanted the most. I buried my face in my hands. I would do anything…ANYTHING to make sure that this baby was still alive.

"This is your fault." Michael said to Sawyer when they had both sat down.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer demanded.

"You made me fire the flare. If I hadn't of fired it, they never would've found us, and they never would've taken him."

"Are you kidding me?"

"They were going in the other direction!"

There was a sudden bump on the bottom of the raft, right underneath me. I jumped up in fright and nearly tumbled off the piece of raft. Sawyer pulled his gun back out of his pocket and aimed it at the ground.

"See you managed to hold onto your friend there." Michael commented as the shark continued to circle around us. "It's not going to fire. Bullets are wet."

"It'll fire."

As if to prove his point, Sawyer pulled out the magazine and pulled out several of the bullets. He cracked one of them open and poured the powder into his palm.

"If the bullets are dry, the powder is dry. If the powder is dry-"

BANG! The wreckage piece rocked again and the bullets went flying out of Sawyer's hand. He dropped to the ground and tried to reach for them, but missed entirely. With a frustrated cry he sat back on the raft (this was of course once we were all assured the shark had drifted a safe distance away.)

"At least we know why the shark is sticking around. Your shoulder." Michael pointed out.

"Oh well I'll just **stop bleeding then**!"

"So you managed to hold onto your precious damn gun, but you couldn't try and grab my son?"

"I didn't see you trying to get him either!"

"GET OFF! GET OFF MY RAFT!"

"FINE!"

Sawyer jumped into the water and swam over to one of the other pieces of raft, pulling himself onto that one with yet another yell of pain.

"I was trying to save your damn kid!"

I pulled my legs as close as they would go to my chest, burying my head in them as my hands worked themselves around my large belly and thighs. Enough with the fighting and arguing already! Walt's abduction wasn't anyone's fault, it was just a freak accident that none of us could've predicted. Although if Sawyer would've adhered to my warning beforehand, maybe we would've been able to save Walt. But that was in the past, so there was no point in getting upset over it now. We would get Walt back, there was only one place that boat was going, and that was back to the island. I felt so absolutely miserable now, and I didn't want anyone to know. Tears were squeezing out of my eyes, and the only comfort I could make was from hearing that Sawyer had managed to pull the bullet out of his shoulder. Whoopee. There was no other comfort that I could wrap my mind around. I was cold, wet, and all alone out here…just like how I was in the jungle.

"Amy?" That was Sawyer's voice.

I looked up at him and wiped the tears from my face, better not to let him see me crying.

"What?"

"What the hell are you crying for?"

"Hey leave her alone!" Michael jumped at another opportunity to bitch at Sawyer.

I put my head back into my hands and clapped my hands over my ears so I didn't have to listen to it anymore. There was a snapping sound, and then splashing. The raft rocked slightly, and Sawyer hauled himself back onto the one Michael and I were sitting on. It was sinking slightly from the added weight of both me and Michael already, so when Sawyer joined in, it barely stayed afloat. Awhile later into the night, one of the pontoons showed up, and I jumped at the opportunity. Without waiting to see if the shark was hanging around or if Sawyer was going over to it, I slid into the water and started making my way over to it.

"Amy! Amy get your ass back here!" Sawyer yelled at me.

Who did he think he was, my father?

"Amy it's not safe!" Michael called me too. "The shark is back!"

Sure enough I saw the fin heading in my direction, and despite myself, I could feel my entire body freeze with fear. Now it was just me and that shark in the water. _Move_ I told myself. _Come on; get your ass onto that pontoon!_ I slowly shifted forward toward the pontoon, trying not to attract any more attention to myself as the shark circled around the raft that Michael was still standing on. I went underwater to go to the other side of the pontoon and resurfaced only to the sound of rapid gunfire. At first, I believed Michael had shot Sawyer. But Sawyer popped up beside me a moment later, climbing onto the pontoon right after I had.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He scolded me.

Michael pulled himself over to the pontoon as well using one arm and climbed on with the rest of us. The pontoon, unlike everything else, was much more stable and wouldn't break on us. The ends were held together with strong wires and bits of metal, so there was no chance that it would fall apart. For once Michael and Sawyer were completely silent, and there was only the sound of the water slapping up against the sides of the pontoon. I laid my head back against the pontoon, and shut my eyes…just for a moment. I hadn't realized how deep of a sleep I had actually fallen into until Sawyer had shaken me awake the following morning. The island was clearly in view, just as I had figured.

"Home sweet home." Sawyer commented.

Is this really where I wanted to return to? Even if I didn't want to, it seems like I really didn't have much of a choice at this point. I swung my legs around and let them dangle in the water, my arms wrapped tightly around my sides, and my face bent down. I could barely make out my reflection in the water; every teardrop that fell from my eyes blurred the image. Although from what I could see, I had changed a lot. My hair that had once all been crammed into a beanie had been let out, and was now hanging in thick, tangled curls around my face. My hands had once been inside these fingerless gloves, but I had taken those away as well and instead I looked just more like a normal teenage girl, maybe a little emo-ish. A sudden hard kick against my stomach wall made me jump in fright, and then a half-smiled.

"Sawyer." My voice was low. "The baby's kicking."

Sawyer stretched out his hand as though he were going to try and feel it, and then his hand receded back to his side. I grabbed it on instinct alone and laid it on top of my growing belly. Sawyer relaxed for a moment, but then he jerked his hand back away, as though he were offended that I had let him feel the baby moving. Finally our pontoon washed up on the beach, and the men crawled across the sand as though they had never felt it before in their lives. Yelling could be heard from inside the jungle, and split second later, Jin came bolting out, his hands tied behind his back by a large pole.

"JIN!" Sawyer yelled.

Jin collapsed on the ground in front of us and Sawyer and Michael quickly tried to free him while he shouted at us in Korean.

"OTHERS!" Was one of the words he managed to get out that we understood.

An African American man came running out of the jungle after him, wielding a big heavy wooden stick. He smacked Jin, Michael, and Sawyer in the head with it and then raised it as though to hit me.

"WAIT!" I held up a hand to freeze him.

He did not look prepared in any way to stop, but my hand was held out.

"Don't hit me! Look I'm pregnant see?"

The man did not try to swing at me, but he didn't lower his heavy stick. I slowly rose to my feet, balancing as carefully as I could so as not to do anything suspicious that would give him a chance or an opening to hit me.

"See? Don't hit me. I don't want the baby to get hurt."

The man said nothing, but gestured for his other friends to come. They approached us and pulled the three unconscious men onto a net made from vines.

"You." One of the women said to me, pointing a gun at my chest. "Let's go. Walk."

I was frozen to the spot, debating on whether or not I could make it if I darted into the forest if I could make it back to our camp.

"Don't even think about it." She warned me. "Or I'll shoot you, and your friends here."

There was no other option I had. Slowly, I walked forward as Michael, Sawyer, and Jin were all dragged in a net. There was a woman who was standing not a few feet behind me, and she looked vaguely familiar. No one said a word to me, but instead the three men were thrown into a pit and I was forced to sit on the ground, tied to a tree.

"Now," The woman was the gun came in close to my face. "You're going to talk."

**A/N: It's 1AM! I'm going to bed! Three reviews before I continue!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	2. The Face

**A/N: Wow, I got a whole lot more feedback then I honestly expected to. Thank you all so much! They make my day feel so amazing! I appreciate all the criticism I've been getting, and I can only guarantee you that this story will continue to twist and turn until I'm pretty sure you all will hate me. Or, ha, maybe not. I dunno. We'll just have to see. So anyways keep reading and keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!**

The gun the woman held was dangerously close to my face, almost to the point that I was going to start bawling like a baby. But I kept it together as best as I could, and this was all before the interrogation began. Sawyer, Jin, and Michael were still inside the pit, and no food or water was given to any of us. I didn't understand why we were being treated this way…I mean I had every reason to believe that they were on the plane as well. If they weren't, they wouldn't be treating us like this. Speaking of water, I hadn't had any since the raft exploded. My mouth was as dry as sandpaper, and I was exceptionally dizzy.

"Who are you?" The woman asked me, just barely an inch from my face.

"Ana-" Another woman cut in, the one I recognized from somewhere. "Maybe we should get her some water."

Her name was on the tip of my tongue. The woman, Ana, looked back at her with almost a vicious glare, I would've been completely frightened. A part of me, somewhere deep down, I was completely frightened. She was holding this gun, obviously prepared to use it, so close to my face that it could go off at any second. If she fired it, the baby was dead. Of course, so would I, but that wouldn't matter that much. Ana didn't say anything else to the woman, but looked back at me again.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"Amy." I managed through my dry throat.

"How did you get here?"

"Plane crash. Flight 815. Fuselage section."

"You were on 815?" She seemed surprised.

I nodded, shutting my eyes for a moment and leaning my head back against the tree. Even my eyes were dry, and it took all my force to reopen them. Everything was a blur, and I had to blink several times to get it back to normal. My head throbbed and every inch of my body was beginning to ache horribly. Water. I need water very, very badly. Was this psycho woman really going to deprive a pregnant woman like me water for this long? Just to get the information she wanted? I would gladly tell her whatever it was she needed to know, in exchange for some water.

"Put her in the pit." Ana said, straightening up and finally moving the gun away from my face.

"Ana!" The woman jumped in again…maybe if I had some water I would figure out who she was. "She needs water! You're going to deprive a pregnant girl water?"

"Until we know who she is for sure, I don't want to be aiding one of our enemies. Have you forgotten?"

I didn't know what the hell they were talking about, but I didn't have really another free moment to think about it. Ana untied the knots binding me to the tree and then pulled me up roughly by my arm. The pit was pulled open. The three men had regained full consciousness, and were staring up at Ana like she 

were some villain. Deep down, I think Ana had every intention of being a good person, but she just came off vicious and bitter. It wasn't on purpose, but things must've happened in her life…something that made her this way. But the question was, why take it out on me? Ana roughly lowered me down as far as she could into the pit, and then released me. My legs instantly collapsed when they hit the ground, and the pit lid was slammed shut.

"Hey." All three of them crouched down to where I was sitting. "You ok?"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I felt so sick an dizzy…weak was more like the word.

"What did they want?" Michael asked.

"They wanted…to know…if we were on the…flight." My head was pounding.

It felt as if my brain was just going to smash through my skull and run across the mud pit we were stuck in. At the same time I felt bad for feeling like this, especially since Sawyer was trying to last while that bullet would in his shoulder continued to get more and more infected.

"Amy, hey," Sawyer tapped the side of my face. "Look at me. You alright?"

"M'fine…" I tried to push him away.

"What's the matter?" Sawyer demanded.

"She's dehydrated, man. Burning up."

"HEY!" Sawyer yelled, standing up and going directly underneath the spot where the lid lock was. "HEY WE NEED SOME WATER DOWN HERE! YOU HEAR ME?"

The lid was suddenly thrown back and a rope was dropped down. Ana crouched down near the entrance and pointed at Michael and Jin.

"You two, climb up."

Jin did as told immediately, but Michael hesitated for a moment before getting an 'ok' nod from Sawyer to go. Then the large African American man dropped down a canteen before slamming the lid shut again. Sawyer grabbed the canteen with his good arm and handed it to me. I took it from his hands almost violently and poured some of it down my throat. Instant relief spread throughout my entire body. My once sandpaper-like throat had finally cleared out and I was able to swallow and think more logically again. I handed the canteen to Sawyer.

"I only drank half." I said.

He looked at me as though he were confused, but swallowed the rest of the water before tossing the empty canteen aside. My eyes fell to the open wound in his shoulder, where the blood had dried up and around the corners of it there was disgusting colors that indicated infection. I gently touched the side of it and pulled it aside gently, trying to get a better look at it. But Sawyer pulled back and shifted his shoulder over.

"I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that."

About an hour or so later, the rope was dropped again. I was pulled out first, then Sawyer right after. Sawyer glared at Ana.

"Let's go." Ana ordered.

"Not until you tell me where my friends are." Sawyer retorted.

"Glad to see you care so much." Michael replied, stepping out from behind Ana with Jin close behind. "We had a chat, they believe we were on the plane too."

"Well then," Sawyer drawled with his head hanging. "I guess we can all sue Oceanic together."

Ana gestured for us to follow her, and it looked as though we really didn't have much of a choice either way. The rest of Ana's group followed close behind her, as though she were their savior. But then there was still that one woman who lingered close beside Sawyer. Her face, I had seen it somewhere before…but where? I closed my eyes tight and concentrated hard on all the faces I had seen in my lifetime. Of course there were a lot, but some faces stuck out more then others. Her name had something with an "L" in it. Lisa…Lizzy…Liza….Lee…LIBBY! That was her name!

"Libby…" I repeated out loud.

Sure enough, she turned around a smiled politely at me.

"Feeling better since you had that water?" She asked, falling back slightly so she could talk to me.

"Where do I know you from?" I ignored her question completely.

"I don't…I don't think we've met before."

She was lying, she was lying through her teeth. I _know_ I had seen her somewhere before, I just have no idea where. This was going to bug the hell out of me until I figured it out. She walked back forward some more to talk to Sawyer, while I was trapped alone with my thoughts, like usual. My brain needed a rest, so I thought over to Shannon…for once. How was she doing all by herself? Well, I guess technically she wasn't by herself since she had Sayid to comfort her. By now she would've forgiven him, and they would be on their have to having some island 'fun'. But how was she just in general…it almost worried me to see her put so little effort in her appearance. Then again, I was feeling the same emotion, but it was just in a different form. She was feeling the loss of a love; I was feeling more of the loss of a brother. Boone…I really didn't treat him right. I was a cruel heartless bitch when I was around him, I was almost worse then Shannon in that sense. I hadn't notice us stop at a large metal door, where Ana lead us inside. There was barely anybody inside, maybe five or six people at the most.

"I thought you said there were twenty three of you?" Michael turned to Libby.

"There _were_." She replied.

Almost as though by command, we were went to sit in one of the corners inside this indoor bunker place. Michael sat in the furthest corner with his head back against the wall, while Jin studied the area with complete interest. Sawyer looked as though he was resting as well, but I could see the pain lines creasing his face from his infected shoulder. That had to be treated soon, or something really bad could happen to him. I sat in the corner opposite of Michael, my knees pulled up to my chest with my arms folded on top of them. I shut my eyes for a second, but all of a sudden all I could see was the bodies of the people I had seen dead.

There was Boone's body, then that one kid's body, Jude's…and then there was one of the most frightening and shocking, Mitchell. What the hell was his body doing here on the island…and why was it just his body? From the look of the remains, it seemed as though he had been stabbed in the back. But who on Earth would want to kill Mitchell besides me? Nobody else knew about him, I had never told anyone that Mitchell and I were together, or that he had raped me. Bastard. But that still didn't answer the question of how he came to be on the island. There would be no possible reason that he would've been on the flight, or just shown up on the island in general. So bizarre.

"Amy."

I looked up to see who had called my name, and was surprised to see Jin had. He was smiling at me, which was also very strange. Jin wasn't one of the most social people around, in fact this was the first time he had ever acknowledged the fact the he knew my name.

"Yeah?"

"How is…baby?" He struggled to get the words out in English.

This was also weird. He had never before taken an interest in my baby, so what did it matter to him now? Then again, I found it strange that he and Sun had yet to have a baby. I mean, they seemed like they were in love…sort of. But, despite the weirdness, I smiled.

"He's ok."

As if he heard me, he began to beat against my stomach wall with his little feet, causing me more discomfort then I was already in. Thanks. Little brat. I groaned quietly and shifted positions.

"You alright?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, fine. Baby's just kicking around."

With a nod, they all turned to look away from me. I laid my head flat back against the concrete again and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Flashback_

"But MOM I don't WANT to go to this school! I want to go to Boone's school!" I pouted, clutching my lunchbox.

"You're not old enough to go to Boone's school, nor are you smart enough. Now get out of the car, I'm going to be late."

I pulled open the car door without a protest and watched it as it sped down the road at most likely ten miles over the speed limit. I was six years old though, I had no idea what speed limits were. I stood in front of the school's entrance, shifting my Power Ranger backpack over my shoulders more comfortably. All the parents were walking their kids into the school, and here I stood all alone with nothing but my backpack and lunchbox (which BOONE had to pack for me since my mother was 'too busy' to do it). I stood shyly at the entrance, shuffling my feet against the pavement. Maybe if I ran I could make it to Boone's school…

Then out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a little boy with sandy blonde hair clutching onto his mother's leg, screaming and crying, pleading with her.

"I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD MOMMY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

"Sweetie," The Mom tried to reason. "I'll be back to pick you up in just a few hours. It'll be alright. You'll have fun here."

My mom would never do that kind of thing for me. Reason with me, comfort me, and try to tell me that everything was alright. And what was this kid getting worked up for anyways, I mean, it was just school.

"PLEASE MOMMY!" The boy continued to scream.

Finally, I decided the screaming was getting on my nerves. I walked over to where the boy was with his mother and tapped him on the shoulder. His screams quieted for a moment as he turned to look at me from the spot where he had buried his face in his mother's pant leg.

"Hi. I'm Amy. Would you walk in with me?"

The boy stared at me with wide eyes, as though I were some strange alien he had just encountered. I held out my hand and waited. The boy picked up his bag that he had thrown on the ground in a fit of rage and worked it around his shoulders. He wiped the tears from his face onto his arm with one good swipe before taking my hand in his.

"I'm Jude." He smiled.

The mother, looking a cross between baffled and relieved, bent down to hug her son one more time. But Jude raised a hand and brushed her away.

"You can go now."

The mother looked almost shocked, but she laughed it off and pointed to the entrance.

"Alright you two, now don't be late."

I walked with my hand closed in Jude's fingers, and the two of us entered the school together.

_End Flashback_

LIBBY! I _knew_ I had seen her face somewhere before! How could I be so stupid to not see that? I looked around the entire hatch area until I found Libby curled up in a corner, fast asleep. Libby! Of all the people! She looked exactly the same as she had that day! I stepped over everybody sleeping and was quiet enough so that way I would disturb anybody. I crouched down next to Libby and shook her shoulder gently. She awoke with a start and immediately pulled out her club as though to hit me with it. When she finally saw that it was me, she lowered the club.

"Hey Amy, did you need something?"

"I remembered where I knew your face from!" I said in a low, hurried whisper. "You're Jude's mother!"

**A/N: Yes, I am evil. But you all will continue reading, because you want to know what's going to happen! MWAHAHAHAHA! Review please!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	3. Nevermore

**A/N: Well, I didn't get a lot of reviews for that chapter, but that's alright I suppose. As long as people are still reading and I get some criticism, then I'm happy. Love-Pink, I have to thank you. You've been reading my story since the very beginning, and it means a lot to me to get your reviews! Alright, so, here we go!**

Libby stared at me, as though she were confused by my statement. I didn't understand why she was looking at me like that, I knew for a fact that she was Jude's mother. I could never forget her face. Jude's mother disappeared that very same day she brought him to Kindergarten. Jude had once told me that he believed his father to have gotten rid of her, but that didn't make any sense to me. Why would a father want to take his son's mother away?

"Jude's mother? I don't understand Amy, I don't have a son."

"Yes you do! I remember your face!" I was trying to keep my voice from getting increasingly louder, for everyone was still sleeping. "You were dropping him off at Kindergarten and I was there, and he was crying, and I took him inside with me and we became best friends! Then you disappeared!"

Libby shook her head, as though she still didn't understand what I was trying to get across.

"Maybe you just thought it was me, I don't know any kid named Jude."

"Ugh, Libby! I _know_ you're his mother! If I could just find him again and I showed you him, then maybe you'd recognize him!"

"Well where is he then? Was he on the plane?"

"No." I sighed, sitting down on the ground with my head in my hand. "I don't know where he is. In fact, I don't know why he's here."

"What do you mean?" She seemed more interested in what I had to say, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"It's kind of a long story." I replied. "And you wouldn't really understand it. I don't even understand it."

"We've got time."

I moved my head away from my hands and looked up at her warm smile. So, I began to relay the memories of my life to her. I really don't know why. But I felt as though when I was talking to Libby, I was talking to Jude himself. It was comforting to know that somebody was actually willing to listen to me, especially since she related to him. She had to be! As I talked to her, her eyes actually met mine and she was really, truly listening. I was hoping something would click inside her mind, something that would hint at her that she was his mother. Maybe then, if she realized it, he would come back.

His voice was still haunting my mind; I could hear him screaming…see him being dragged out the door. He had said he loved me…did he really mean it? Or was he just saying that because he felt like he should? I would never know unless I actually found him again. That was it wasn't it though? Why hadn't he come back to me? He knew I was here on the island, so what was stopping him from coming back. When I finished my story, I looked back up at Libby to see what she had to say on the matter. I was surprised my feverish talking hadn't woken up the other sleeping survivors, but I guess everybody needed the sleep.

"So you've seen him on the island? And he came through your front door?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well…I don't want to give false hope, but sometimes, when something horrible happens to us, we project images and hallucinations of the person or loved one."

"So wait, let me get this straight, you think I'm making up the fact that he's still alive?"

"It's possible."

"No! NO! I know I saw him!"

"Shh Amy! Pipe down!"

"No! I know he's alive! I know it!"

I walked back across the room and sat down in my corner with Sawyer, Jin, and Michael. They were still all snoozing soundly, except for Sawyer, whose breath seemed to be almost uneven. But at that moment, I could care less. Not really be alive? How the hell could he not be alive?! I had heard him! I had seen him! I had felt his arms on my shoulders! There was no way he couldn't be alive! No! I refused to believe it. With that perfectly set in my mind, I shut my eyes and curled up for some sleep.

The following morning I was shaken awake by Michael, who informed me that we were going to start heading back to the beach, or rather, our side of the island. It wasn't like we had much of a choice. But as we walked, Sawyer began to act stranger and stranger. He was dragging his feet across the ground, and he stumbled several times. His shoulder, that had to be the source of it. The infection was spreading throughout the rest of his body. Libby tried to tell him that he would be alright, but I seemed to be the only one who really didn't believe it.

Michael ran off after Walt, so we were forced to stop later on in the day after Mr. Eko and Jin went after him. Since Ana Lucia wanted to wait for Eko, we all stopped for the night. I was exhausted of course, my legs feeling as though they would snap in two due to the tremendous weight I was carrying around, but I didn't say a word about it from the way Sawyer had been acting. Hated to admit it, but it frightened me. If we didn't get him back soon, it could get a lot worse then everyone was letting off. That infection was in fact spreading, affecting his movements and causing all sorts of problems from within side him. I sat against one of the tree trunks, rubbing my stomach thoughtfully. Ana Lucia was standing guard, gun in hand. She would use it by any means necessary.

"So who's the Dad?" She asked me, finally turning away from her blank stare out at the open.

"Nobody important." I replied absentmindedly.

Was Shannon alright?

"Was he on the plane?"

"No. He's dead."

"How'd he die?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"I was pregnant once. Got shot in the stomach a bunch of times…some punk guy. Long story." She paused, her mind elsewhere. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

I stared at her. That's why she was such a psychotic bitch.

"It's alright."

I rose slowly to my feet, staggering slightly under the weight, but the retaining normal balance.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs." I said, starting to walk off.

"I think I'll join you on that Starlight." Sawyer said, getting to his feet as well.

"We've been on our feet all day, shouldn't you be resting?" Ana Lucia's question was more directed at me then Sawyer.

"Not when I've been sitting in a tight little ball. It'll be fine. I won't go far."

"You mean 'we'." Sawyer corrected.

I rolled my eyes and started forward through the jungle, reaching into random trees and grabbing pieces of fruit. I must've picked like four or five different fruits, but only one of them didn't have some sort of blackened spot on it.

"So tell me Moonbeam," Sawyer said quietly. "What's the _real_ reason you wanted to come out here?"

Smartass. Of course he knew that I really didn't want to stretch my legs. I was pregnant, all I wanted to do was sit around and eat chocolate bars.

"I just need to check something." I answered honestly. "You didn't need to tag along."

"Well it seems like you're always getting yourself into trouble, so I always have to be here to get you out of it. And it's easier to do that when you're within sight."

"Asshole."

"I still think I liked it better when you weren't-"

A crunch of a twig or leaves caught my ear, and I held up a hand to silence him. That's when the whispering started. That eerie and creepy sound that filled the air whenever somebody…or something was coming. Sawyer froze behind me, then slowly moved up closer to me after he gathered his bearings. Then in the distance, I saw him. He was leaning up against one of the tree branches, his plaid shirt hanging loosely against his sides, revealing his bare chest. His jeans hung loosely around his waist, and his hair (which was long overdue for a haircut) hung over his face. I turned to Sawyer, feeling my heart drop from my chest and into my stomach.

"Do you see him?"

"You mean the really odd looking kid leaning against the tree looking as though he's going to rape somebody? Yeah."

I ignored this comment and stepped forward slowly, as though I wasn't sure he really was there. He lifted his head slightly and flipped his hair out of his face. I stopped moving instantly, as though my legs had just completely melted. His lips were pulled into a thin line, the way they used to whenever he was upset about something.

"Jude?"

He half-smiled at the mention of his name, and then started to walk forward toward me. We met halfway, and it took every ounce of strength I had not to fling myself into his arms and force my lips against his.

"You need to stop looking for me Annabella."

"Annabella? That's not my name. My name's AMY." I replied, my voice quivering.

"You need to stop coming after me. I don't want you anywhere near me; I want you to stay away from me. I'm here because I have to be, so **stop** looking for me."

My hands dropped to my sides, and I could feel my eyes widen with shock and hurt.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Stay AWAY from me. I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"I…I don't understand." Why was he saying this? Surely he didn't mean it!

Jude turned on his heel and started walking away, and I had to hang onto a tree to keep myself standing.

"W-WAIT!"

He turned his head slightly and froze, rooted to the ground. Tears were flooding out of my eyes, I was desperate. Why would he say those things to me? Why was he treating me this way?

"I don't….I don't understand. You said…You said…" I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"I said a lot of things Annabella, and so did you."

He turned back around and pointed at my bulging stomach with a look of disgust.

"Apparently you had no trouble moving on!"

"It wasn't like that!" I blurted out. "He raped me!"

"Why were you even with him? That bastard? Look at what he's done to you!" He was getting more and more visibly angry, throwing his hands up and slamming them against the tree I was leaning on. "Why the hell you would even turn to Mitchell-"

"How…how did you know it was M-Mitchell?"

He clearly realized his slip, but also realized that it was too late to cover it up.

"Yeah. F-ing Mitchell. He's gone now Annabella, get over it. Now you have nobody."

"JUDE! Stop it!"

He grabbed my shoulders so roughly that I was startled, almost trying to force myself away from him.

"Hey!" Sawyer started forward with an angry yell.

"It's fine!" I stopped him, before turning to glare at Jude through my teary eyes. "He's not going to hurt me."

"You didn't f-ing believe me when I said I loved you, so you turn around and let some other guy knock you up?!"

"It didn't happen like that!" I was begging for him to listen. "Please!"

He released my shoulders with a hard shove so that my back hit the tree. I didn't care, I didn't care about any of that. All I wanted was to hear him say it again.

"Whatever. Have a great life, because I sure as hell won't be around to be in it. There's somebody else I found anyways."

I felt as though a load of bricks had just been dropped on me. I couldn't breathe, I was practically choking out sobs.

"Y-YOU"RE LYING!"

He ran both his hands through his sandy hair, but refused to turn around and face me again. I was in hysterics, and he didn't seem to care at all.

"No, I'm not. Sorry Annab-"

"MY NAME IS AMY DAMMIT!"

He stopped.

"Right…of course. Goodbye."

I leapt to my feet again and ran at him, locking onto his legs and holding him in place. It was the most desperate and pathetic act I had ever made in my life, but I didn't care. He couldn't do this!

"No! Stop shoving me away Jude! I know you still care about me! Stop it!"

He unlocked my arms from around his legs and pulled me up to my feet, holding me much more gently just a few inches away from my face.

"I'm sorry Amy."

He gently pressed his lips against mine and slid his hands away from my shoulders and down onto my back. My tears splattered against his cheeks, but he didn't notice at all. Then, suddenly, before I could even enjoy it, he was gone. I stared out at the black abyss, hurt, and alone. Sawyer came up to my side and tapped my shoulder.

"You want to explain what the hell all that was?"

With tears still in my eyes, I brushed past him and started to walk back where the others were sleeping, waiting to see if Mr. Eko, Jin, and Michael would ever come back.

_**Meanwhile**_

Jude walked back into the entrance of the hatch area, where everybody was bustling about in a frightened manner away from the room where the boy was kept. He felt as though in a daze, his feet shuffling against the tiles. But he had to put on a face, another mask, just for him. He entered the room with all the TV monitors, where he was waiting in a chair.

"So, did you do it?" He asked.

"It was the hardest and most cruel thing I've ever had to do in my life." Jude replied bitterly, the mask instantly fading.

Ben turned around in his chair and pulled his glasses off his face.

"You knew the deal. I give you the guy who knocked her up, and you have to break her heart."

"But _why_?" Jude demanded.

"Because Judith," Ben began, turning back to face the monitors. "If she thinks you don't care about her, she'll be more willing to do what I want."

**A/N: Intense eh? Well, that's it for now. SEND MORE REVIEWS!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	4. I'm going to bury my sister

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody, I really appreciate them! I should probably be a little more patient when waiting for reviews, they'll come eventually. I'm just so desperate for criticism that it's actually kind of sad. Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed, and I'm glad everybody liked the last chapter. It was really hard for me to write, I was trying to make what Jude said believable. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**

By the time we had gotten back to the others, I had managed to clear my expression entirely. I had cleaned up the tears from my face and straightened out my composure. The last thing I wanted was questions, especially since I was already dealing with heartbreak. Why…why had Jude said those things to me? Surely he didn't mean it, not after all we had been through together. He was my best friend! No, there just had to be a reason behind it. I hated to think it, but maybe he was working with the Others. That could explain his behavior, maybe he was just trying to protect me. Maybe he thought, if he got too close to me, that I would get hurt, so he told me to stay away, to protect me. Yes…that had to be it. But Mitchell…that was one of the things that frightened me. How had Jude known that Mitchell was the one who 'knocked me up'?

"Let's go, we're moving out again." Ana Lucia said after Michael, Jin, and Mr. Eko had returned.

We continued our long walk back to the beach, taking only occasional breaks when Ana thought it was absolutely necessary. We came out of the jungle at one point and walked near the ocean on the rocky shore area. Sawyer, I noticed, had been lagging more then normal, and stumbling around like a drunk. I seemed to be the only one who could tell that the infection was continuing to get worse. He needed Jack, like, pronto. Mr. Eko paused some distance ahead of us, and then Ana Lucia told us we had a five minute break. I sat down next to Sawyer, who had his head bowed down and was clutching his shoulder without a sound. Jin peered at him concernedly, while Michael stared into the jungle with a frown. I shifted uncomfortably on the hard stones while trying to avoid Libby's stare. She still didn't believe me about Jude, which was highly upsetting. At least I knew that he was real, and I _wasn't_ hallucinating him. Sawyer had seen him too.

Something in the way Jude had acted when Mitchell was brought up made me worried. Jude couldn't have killed him…could he? Jude was not the murderous, evil kind of person, despite what he had said to me (which most likely had a justifiable reason to it). But that would bring up another question, of how Mitchell had come to be ON this island. As far as we knew, there was no way on or off. So it seemed almost impossible that he had come here, and yet his body was buried in our graveyard. I was the only killer here…but I know I didn't kill Mitchell. Sure I had thought about it, I had wished death upon him many times, but I never expected it to actually HAPPEN. I mean, what the hell?!

"Alright, everybody up! We're moving!"

Of course, to my misery, we were heading right back into the jungle of demise. Michael offered his hand to help me up, and I for some bizarre reason took it, and he pulled me to my feet. I turned around and waited to see if Sawyer would need any help, but he pulled himself up and started forward just like the rest of us. Once we got into the jungle, Jin and Sawyer started going at it. I didn't see how it was possible for the two of them to actually have an argument, since Jin knew very little words in English. Ana Lucia suddenly jumped forward, waving her gun in the air again.

"Shhh, shut up!" She hissed.

"No." Michael said, voice purposely increasing in volume. "If you want me to stay quiet, then you need to tell me why I have to."

Ana Lucia glared at him, then looked back at the people she had been protecting for those forty some days before we showed up.

"The first night we crashed here, they came. They came, and took five of us. Nothing happened for a week, then they came back, and took NINE more. They're smart, and they're animals, and they can be anywhere at any time."

Everyone was silent, staring at her with almost the utmost disbelief.

"Now we're walking through the jungle, their jungle. And they can be anywhere at any time. And if you think, that one gun, and one bullet is going to stop them…_think again_."

With that, she turned, and walked back up to Mr. Eko. They continued to lead everyone forward, while the four of us lingered in the back in silence. Sawyer had stumbled a few more times already, and to the point that Jin was now supporting him up by his good arm. We weren't going to make it back in time, and I was actually frightened. I can't handle any more death in front of me, I just can't. While we were crossing through some tall, thick weeds, Sawyer suddenly decided that he could handle walking on his own. He pulled away from Jin and practically shoved him aside.

"Leave me alone, all of you." He grumbled, starting forward. "I'm fi-"

He promptly collapsed on the ground, this time unable to get back up.

"Hey! Sawyer!" Michael dropped to the ground and picked Sawyer up in his arms.

"I would've left you behind…" Sawyer whispered, his voice drifting even from that.

"Well then…good thing I'm not you." Michael replied.

I got down on the ground beside him as well, grabbing on tightly to his arm.

"I did leave you behind…"

His eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and his lids shut over them. NO! I grabbed his arm tighter and pulled on it, trying to get him to wake up. Michael hit the sides of his face, trying to get him to wake up.

"Ok, we need to make a stretcher. Bernard, get you get me some really sturdy poles, about five feet long. Mr. Eko, I need your help."

"YOU'RE going to carry your friend!" Ana Lucia ordered.

"YEAH!" Michael shot back. "We're going to carry him!"

While Michael and Jin tried to start making the stretcher, I held Sawyer and tried to get him to regain consciousness. I put the back of my hand against his forehead, and felt the searing heat the came off of it. Libby came over with some water and helped pour some of it down his throat. This was absolutely ridiculous. _Another_ person was going to die…everybody I seemed to get attached to was dying. Looking down at Sawyer's face, I suddenly though of Shannon. Was she alright on her own? I'm sure Sayid was taking good care of her, but I had just completely abandoned her when she needed me around the most. And Charlie and Claire, I had never really said goodbye to them either. I actually felt bad for the way I had treated Charlie, especially since he had been so kind and helpful to me.

Once Michael finished the stretcher, he and Mr. Eko lowered Sawyer into it. While Mr. Eko resumed the lead, Jin and Michael carried Sawyer inside the stretcher. It was difficult for me to continue walking from the pain I had forced my legs through. The baby moved around a lot, it was hungry, and it knew I was tired. But what it didn't realize is, the more it kicked me, the more pain it put me through to continue to walk. After quite some more walking through the jungle-o-fun, we reached a very steep, muddy wall. Ana Lucia and her crew started up first, while Michael and Jin lingered in the back. Sawyer's stretcher was handed off so that way everybody could help get him up to the top. I grabbed a loose vine that was hanging off of one of the trees and wrapped my wrist around it. Using that and whatever I could find, I pulled myself up the steep hill, trying not to slip on the mud. By the time we all got to the top, we had to sit and take another break for a moment. Ana Lucia spun around, looking for someone, but couldn't find her.

"Cindy?!" She yelled. "CINDY?!"

"Where did she go?" Libby was almost shouting.

"I don't know! She was right here!" Ana screamed back. "CINDY!"

"She's gone." Eko stopped her, grabbing her arm. "We must keep moving."

"Fine," She wrenched her arm free. "But this one's on you."

As we came closer and closer to where the camp was, I could feel my heart dropping lower into my stomach. If Sawyer didn't make it, I don't think I could bear to see the look on Kate's face. Yeah, I was pretty obvious she had a thing for him, and Jack as well. What was with that? Couldn't she pick one? The rain began to hammer down heavily upon all of our heads, and as I tried to not slip on all the mud, I looked out at the trees, almost as if I expected Jude to pop up from them any minute. Then, suddenly, a face appeared. It was not like the one I wanted to see, but it was defiantly shocking. Instead of speaking, I walked forward a bit, away from the group.

"Walt?" I asked, continuing to start forward some more.

He pressed a finger to his soaking wet face, as though to silence me.

"Walt? What are you doing here?"

"Shh." He replied.

"What do you mean 'shh'? Why are you hiding?"

"Shh." Was all he could say.

Suddenly, that eerie, creepy whispering began, and while I looked around to discover the source, Walt had vanished.

"Walt?!" I yelled over a clap of thunder.

I turned and noticed Ana Lucia aiming the gun in every single direction, which wasn't good. She could hurt somebody. I started back toward where Michael and Jin were looking around as well, when a familiar, deafening BANG filled my ears. I quickened my pace back and came out of the clearing, stopping beside of Ana Lucia. The barrel of the gun was smoking, and aimed directly in front of her. When I turned in the direction of the gun, and gasped in horror. Shannon had collapsed in Sayid's arms, her head barely holding up.

"SHANNON!" A scream tore from my throat.

I dropped down in the mud in front of Sayid and grabbed onto Shannon's arm. Her eyes turned to look at me for a second, only a brief second, before her head dropped back and her arms fell down to her sides.

She was dead.

My eyes widened as realization hit home, and Sayid sobbed hysterically, holding her close to his chest. I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my cheek, feeling the fading warmth that still somewhat lingered. Sayid suddenly stopped crying and looked up with a vicious, hating glare at Ana Lucia. He passed Shannon into my arms and then charged at Ana Lucia. I didn't look, I didn't turn around. I held Shannon close to my face and cradled her, my hand covering the bullet hole wound as though that could save her life.

"I'm so sorry Shannon…I'm sorry…"

Suddenly after the scuffling ceased I finally had the courage to turn my head and look. Sayid was unconscious on the ground, Mr. Eko holding up his beating stick and panting, both soaked in mud. The rain had ceased, and Ana was still standing in the same position she was. I looked over at Ana Lucia, still holding my sister.

"Why Ana?" I was holding back my tears. "Why did you do this?"

She pointed the gun at Eko.

"Everybody stay away! Stay AWAY!"

"Ana!" Libby scolded, backing away from Ana Lucia's flailing gun.

"Tie him up." She ordered Eko.

"No" He replied.

"This guy, just tried to kill you, and you won't tie him up?"

"Leave Sayid alone." My voice cracked.

Ana Lucia ignored me and pointed the gun at Bernard.

"You, you do it. Tie him."

Bernard, not wanting to get shot, reluctantly agreed. He bent down and tied Sayid up to one of the trees that was closest to them all. Eko, of course not waiting around to do nothing, scooped Sawyer up on his shoulders, and walked toward the beach while he ignored Ana's screams of protest. Michael, left soon after to get certain things that Ana demanded, while all the rest of us were stranded behind with psycho Ana. Sayid at first demanded to be untied, but nobody was up for listening. I was sitting close by, still clutching Shannon to me.

I had called her so many nasty names, and I had treated her so badly. Everybody I ever cared about was being taken away from me.

"Amy." Sayid addressed me.

I looked up, no tears in my eyes or on my cheeks or anywhere. I got up, picking Shannon up with me, and started forward.

"Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going?!" Ana Lucia demanded, jumping from her spot and coming toward me.

I turned slowly to look at her, my face completely blank, my body numb.

"I'm going to bury my sister."

So I began my long walk back to the beach, taking as much time as I felt I should. She was completely heavy, despite her being at least a hundred and forty pounds. My legs were screaming in protest, but I refused to stop. This was the second person on this island that I loved that I had to bury…and I was going to make sure that it was my last. It was mid-day when I got back to the beach, walking straight over to the graveyard. I picked up a shovel that was lying nearby and sank the first shovelful into the sand.

"AMY!"

I recognized the voice immediately, but I didn't bother to turn around and see him. Charlie nearly collided into me, and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, waited for him to release me before I put the shovel back into the ground.

"Amy what's…oh bloody hell."

Claire walked over too, with the baby in some type of carrier thing.

"Shannon." Was all she said.

I heard footsteps approaching from the front too, and when I looked up, Sayid came out, his face completely expressionless. He walked over to the grave that I had begun, picked up another shovel, and started to help me.

"Amy…" Charlie gently pulled on my arm to get my attention. "Amy maybe you should…you know…rest up?"

I shook my head.

"No Charlie." I replied, sticking the shovel back in. "Shannon needs to be buried."

**A/N: Alright, I know I might not have conveyed her feelings on Shannon's death as well as I could've, but it was meant to be this way. The next chapter….well….you'll see ;) REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	5. Done

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been quite busy. So this is for you guys! Send more reviews please!**

Sayid and I spent the entire rest of the day and evening working on Shannon's grave. My hands were completely sore, to the point that it felt like they were going to fall off. I could barely move them at all, but in this point in time, I didn't care at all. I could feel nothing, emotional or physical. I knew I was tired though, for the baby kicked and moved all throughout the evening. Sayid said nothing to make me stop, and I had nothing to say back to him. We both knew that anything that could be said would be pointless and would have no affect. By the time the following morning had come around, Sayid and I had finished digging the grave, wrapped Shannon's body in a tarp, and lowered her into the grave. Jack had gone and convinced Ana Lucia to come to our camp, which she did, but picked a spot far away from everybody else. That morning, Jack came up to me and sat down on the ground beside me.

"You've been digging all night. Ana says you haven't slept in two days. You need to stop and actually rest."

Easy for him to say. I remained in the same position I had been in since we finished digging, sitting a few feet away from the water, my arms wrapped around my legs, and my chin placed on top of them. My arms and legs were stiff, but none of that mattered at all. My family was dead. Jude didn't care about me at all and I had a baby on the way. Me, a baby? I wasn't fit to be a mother, and I knew it. Everybody else seemed to realize this as well. There was only one thing left for me to do. After Shannon's funeral of course…

"Amy, let me see your hands."

When I didn't budge, Jack pulled loose one of my hands and turned it over. Blisters were forming on almost every inch of my palm, and the skin on my fingers were torn and cut. Jack seemed to be concerned at the red color that was spreading throughout my hand, but before he could look at it anymore, I jerked it back and rewound it around my legs.

"Amy, I know you're sad, but you just can't keep beating yourself down like this. Think of the baby. I mean, when was the last time ate?"

Frustrated that I wasn't responding, Jack stood up and stormed off down the beach, most likely to go take care of Sawyer. While we were gone, they had dug up and blew up the lid on the hatch. Inside, there had been tons of food, a bed, shower, books, and a doomsday button that had to be pressed every one hundred and eight minutes. This, I had learned from Charlie while he tried to make me stop digging and take a break in the hatch with him. Inside the hatch, there were also guns. Several guns. People had begun to gravitate toward Shannon's grave, so that meant that it was time for the funeral. Kate wasn't present, but she was probably taking care of Sawyer. Understandable. She loved him. He probably loved her too. That must've been a great feeling anyways, being loved. Having somebody around to love you. I had trouble standing up, but I made it on my own and walked over toward the grave. Sayid was planning on speaking, so once everyone gathered together, all eyes turned to him.

"Shannon and I met at the airport…we were strangers then…and…"Sayid struggled to find the right words. "She was…I…"

Claire stood close beside Charlie with baby Aaron in the bijorn he had made for her, Bernard and Rose were holding hands and stood close together as well. These couples, this tension, it was almost unbearable. I tried to concentrate on what Sayid was saying, but even that was hard, because he had barely anything that he could get out.

"….I loved her…"

Nobody seemed at all surprised by this, and nobody said anything anyways.

"I'm sorry."

Sayid brushed past everybody in the group and started down the beach, as far away as he could get. What was the point of crying anyways? It wouldn't bring her back. There didn't seem to be much of a point to anything at all these days.

"Umm…Amy? Did you want to say anything?" Jack turned the attention to me.

Everybody's eyes were staring at me, drilling into my head, as though they could see right through me. But as I said nothing, Jack stepped forward and improvised the rest of the funeral, pouring sand on top of her wrapped body.

"Goodbye Shannon."

I broke free of the crowded funeral area and started for the forest. But wait, Shannon's things were still inside our tent. I turned and walked back to the tent, dropping down beside her bag. I dug through all of her clothing until I found one of her skirts. I was still wearing Boone's t-shirt, and now I had one of her skirts to add to it. I pulled off my jeans gingerly and stared down at my thighs. My legs were red with thick veins crossing through them. I had put them through too much work, same as my hands. Well, it didn't matter. It would all be taken care of in a short while. I worked Shannon's shirt over my giant thighs (which had swelled from the pregnancy and from overworking them) and could barely button it after I got it to where my waist used to be. I walked back out of the tent and started for the jungle again.

"Going to the hatch?" Locke came up to talk to me.

Out of all the people who I wouldn't want to talk to, he was at the very top of the list, especially now.

"Jack and I are heading back there too, why don't you walk with us?"

From the tone of his voice, I could tell he wasn't asking. I followed silently behind Jack and Locke all the way to the hatch, and one thing on my mind. When we got down to the hatch, the siren was going off and Sawyer was lying on the ground. Locke raced over to the computer in the corner while Jack tended to Sawyer. Both of them were distracted. Now was my chance. I searched around the room until I found the armory, the door shut. I had to assume it was the armory, because it was the only door in this place that had a lock combination. I walked over to the door and tried the handle. My luck, it was unlocked. I pulled the door open gently and grabbed the first gun I could find off the table. I started back out, shutting the door behind me with the gun shoved in the back of my skirt. No need to contemplate something I was set on doing right?

"That's the armory. You shouldn't be in there." Jack said. "You seen Kate anywhere around here?"

I shook my head and shrugged. Jack ran out of the hatch so fast you would've thought someone was chasing him. The beeping had ceased, and Locke seemed more relaxed as he approached me again.

"You want me to walk you back to the beach? Or are you going to stay here?"

I stared at him for a moment, before walking out of the hatch by myself. Instead of heading in the direction of the beach, I walked as far away from it as I could. I stopped again after some time, sitting underneath a 

tree. I pulled the gun out from the back of my skirt and stared down at it. I had taken away somebody's life with this, and now, I was prepared to take another. The baby…I would be killing the baby as well as killing myself. But…it would be completely worth it wouldn't it? I could end all my lifelong misery. With a single bullet to my brain, everything would just vanish. I hated all this emotional pain; it would be so much easier to just let it disappear.

On the other hand, I had something else to consider. Not only would I be taking my own life away, but I would also be taking away the life of my unborn child. That was another murder to add to my list. It wasn't that I didn't think I was already going to hell, but just the fact that I would be killing a baby. A BABY! Not just any baby, an unborn baby that has yet to have a chance at life. It was a selfish act. But bringing a baby into my world would just be harming it wouldn't it? I mean, I was living on some freaky island with no father for the child, and with no help and support from anyone. Sawyer getting shot was my fault even.

If I had warned him sooner about the man, maybe he wouldn't have gotten shot. And Walt getting taken, I could've grabbed him. But I didn't bother; I just tried to save my own butt instead of trying to save Michael's kid. I treated Boone and Shannon like dirt, and now they were both dead. I even treated the one person on this island who really even seemed to give a shit that I was around. The only person who would even care about me being here and that was the baby. As soon as the baby grew up, it would abandon me too.

Then there was Jude was to consider as well. All those things he had said to me, never wanting to see me ever again and that he had absolutely no feeling for me. Jude wasn't a liar, not in any case. He must really hate me. The one best friend I had, hell, the only friend I really had, hated me. I don't know if it was because of Mitchell or because of something else I did, but I couldn't go on with knowing that I was hated by him.

Going through the list of things, there were a lot more cons then there were pros. It seemed like a smarter thing to blow my brains out…the baby would understand if it went up to Heaven. At least, I think I believed in that kind of stuff. I really didn't know anymore. I pulled the grip on the back of the gun and it released the magazine. Inside, there were at least six bullets. There were plenty to get the job done even if I missed the first time. I wasn't going to shoot myself in the stomach…maybe if I got lucky, the baby would make it out and be alright. That could happen couldn't it? I rose slowly to my feet, bringing the gun up with me. I turned it over several times in my hand.

This was the only way.

With a shaky hand I raised the gun slowly so that it was level to my forehead. My free hand rose to my chest, where the necklace Desmond had given me still hung loosely. Why I was still wearing this stupid thing? I was never going to see him again. But for some reason, I felt as though I should just leave it on. Maybe the baby could have it if it made it. My hand slid down to my stomach, where the baby was lying silent for once in its growth period. I stared back up at the gun, my eyes watering up.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and felt my fingers tremble as I held the gun just inches away from my forehead. My index fingers slowly pulled back on the trigger-

"Amy?"

My eyes shot open and the gun flew off target and a bullet fired, smashing into one of the nearby trees. I whirled around to see Charlie standing there, one hand on the tree the bullet had hit. I held the gun out, my hand shaking so violently that I could barely hold it in place.

"W-What?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"It's not nothing. Amy, what are you doing with that gun?"

Charlie had taken a small step forward, and I tried to level the gun at him again.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed, my vision blurring. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

He immediately stopped moving and put one of his hands up like a caught criminal.

"Alright, calm down, I'm not moving. Amy, why are you trying to kill yourself? There's no reason for it. You've got a bloody baby due soon!"

"I don't care! Go away Charlie! I-I'll shoot you!"

Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks, but I ignored them completely. These stupid emotions again, if he would just leave, I could fix this problem. Charlie took another step forward and I fired a round at his foot. He jumped back with a yell, eyes wide.

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

I raised the gun back up to my head, turning to look down at it. I shut my eyes and felt the tears fall from them and hit the gun handle. When I looked back up Charlie was just inches away from me, I looked back up, the gun now laying flat in both my palms.

"Give me the gun Amy." It was a request, not an order.

"But…this would is m-my one way out. N-Nobody cares that I'm h-here. B-Boone and S-Shannon are dead…I feel dead…" I looked up and met his ocean blue eyes. "I want to BE dead."

He slowly lifted his hand and grabbed my fingers, squeezing them gently. He tilted his head down so he could see my eyes better.

"I care."

He took the gun from my hands, and my one chance at death vanished. All feelings I had just seemed to collapse inside me, and I broke down and cried. Charlie put his arms tight around me and held me close while I sobbed against his shirt. His hand ran through my hair gently with one of his free hands, and he said absolutely nothing. All these emotions, all the pain, everything just fell on top of me at once. Everything seemed to run together, and I blacked out still in his arms.

"This is getting ridiculous!"

"We're doing the best we can!"

"Well clearly you're not, otherwise, we'd have them by now!"

"Be a little more reasonable-"

Ben slammed his fist down on the table, nearly smashing it in two.

"Jacob wants them here NOW!"

"If Jacob wants them here so god damn bad, why don't you just go and get them then?" Juliet shouted back, backing slightly toward the door.

Luckily to her safety, there was a loud knocking on the other side of the door. She pulled it open and jerked Jude inside almost violently. She walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. Jude rolled his eyes and turned to stare at Ben, who had turned back to the TV monitors.

"Can't you give Juliet a break?" Jude demanded.

"No Judith. I can't give her a break. Because if I give her a break, she won't want to listen anymore. Just like the rest of everyone else here."

"Whatever."

"Don't go back on me." Ben turned to glare at him, just inches away from where Jude was standing. "Remember what I gave you. I gave you life, I gave you work, I even gave you that guy who knocked up your pretty little girlfriend."

"Yeah, and then you made me go off on her and tell her I hate her. You have ANY idea what it did to me? You have any idea what it probably did to her? What makes you think she'll do anything you say?"

"She'll do what I say because she's curious."

"If she hasn't already killed herself from being so miserable!"

"She won't kill herself. If she killed herself, she would kill the baby. She's a lot more special then you think she is."

_She's special to me_ Jude thought to himself.

"Once I have her, I'm going to figure out just how special she is."

"I don't understand any of this. So what does breaking her heart have anything to do with any of this?"

"If she thinks you don't care about her, she'll be more willing to listen to me."

"How the hell does that work?"

"You'll see Judith, you'll see."

Ben turned back to the monitor, staring at the cage that was being rebuilt specifically for Amy's visit. Jacob had told him she was special, and that he needed her. Even Ben himself still wasn't quite sure what he needed her so badly for, but if Jacob demanded it, then she must be important. He would have to wait and see. All Jacob had said was the child…Ben needed the child.

Jude walked out of the room and brushed past Juliet without a word. He walked down the hallway and found his room, slamming the door shut as loudly as he possibly could and shoving a pillow into his face. Ben was making absolutely no sense! Breaking Amy's heart (not to mention his own) could have no possible meaning to anything that he needed her for! He had sworn that Amy wouldn't get hurt.

But then again, Ben's word was a little hard to trust. Jude couldn't handle hurting Amy anymore, seeing her cry, seeing the way she acted when he had told her to stop looking for him. He just wanted to carry her up in his arms and hold onto her forever. He wanted to be there for her and the baby.

But he mainly just wanted her.

**A/N: Ok, I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago, but whatevs. Enjoy, read and review please! If you're confused, good. Don't worry, it'll all make sense later. PROMISE! 3 Reviews please and thanks before I update again!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	6. Sick

**A/N: I'm in a bit of a crazy mood, so all my frustration and craziness will be taken out on my character! MWahahahahahahahahahaha! Enjoy!**

I woke up in my tent…at least it was my tent now. There was a small pile of fruit placed on a blanket right beside my feet, along with a bottle of water. There was a note beside it, nothing written on the front. I picked it up and read the inside.

Amy,

I've rigged your tent, so if you try to get up without eating that food, I'll know. Eat, you need it.

-Charlie-

I set the note aside and picked up a banana from the top of the pile. I _was_ quite hungry. I peeled off the ends slowly and bit into the sweet fruit. The baby rolled around happily, finally satisfied that I had finally fed it. I picked up the water and chugged down half the bottle before I actually stopped to take a breath. My head immediately stopped pounding as hard, as my body didn't feel as stiff. I guess I really needed food and rest. Once I had finished off most of the pile, I stepped out of the tent. I looked around for Charlie, but he was nowhere to be seen. Claire was inside her tent, shoving all of Charlie's things into his suitcase. I wandered up slowly to her, confused.

"Claire? What's the matter?"

She picked up the shattered remains of what appeared to be a small statue in one hand, and a small bag of heroin in the other.

"Charlie got this Virgin Mary statue around the time that you left on the raft, and this was inside it. He lied to me."

I felt as though I had been slapped across the face. Charlie had said he kicked his addiction, that he was clean now. How could he be using the drugs AGAIN? But I suppose that was the question then wasn't it? Was he actually using it?

"Do you know for sure he was using it?" I asked, helping her clean off the suitcase the shattered remains were on.

"Why else would he have it?"

I wandered away from her, confused and hurt. Charlie. Why would he do this? Why would he turn back to the drugs? The thing that was ruining his life in the first place! Sawyer was back in recovery, hanging around with Kate a lot to get exercise and work out his arm. I guess I should probably go and check and make sure everything was alright. I walked slowly over to where Sawyer and Kate were standing. But as I got closer, Hurley stopped in front of me instead.

"Hey Amy, how you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose. Did you need something?"

"How well did you get to know those Tallies while you were over there?" He inquired, trying to sound casual as he looked behind him.

"Pretty well I suppose. I wasn't in too good of a state." I paused, wondering what it was he wanted. "Why?"

"Well…that Libby chick seems pretty cool."

Libby? Of course, he must've had a crush on her. I wouldn't blame him; Libby was very pretty in my opinion. But Libby was one of the keys I needed to get Jude to come back to me. I don't care if he didn't love me; I just wanted my best friend back.

"Yeah, Libby's very nice. You should go talk to her."

I brushed past Hurley after that and started toward Sawyer and Kate. She was still helping him stretch out his arm, so he seemed to be just fine. I walked away from the spot and decided I should check out the hatch this time, like actually get a really good look at it. My legs were still extremely sore from the effort I had forced them to endure, but there was no chance in hell that I was just going to sit still. Doctor recommendation, my ass. As I walked, it took me a few minutes to realize I was still wearing Boone's bloody t-shirt…the one with Shannon's blood all over it (as well as her skirt). I should probably wash it…and wear another one of his shirts. When I got down to the hatch, Locke was removing the handcuff from around Jin's wrist.

"Free at last huh?"

Jin smiled, rubbed his wrist, and then walked past me with a gentle pat on my shoulder. I looked at him oddly, I wasn't used to him being so kind and…almost affectionate. I looked around the room and at where Michael was sitting by the computer.

"Long story." Locke replied with a wave of his hand.

"I've got time." I replied.

"Ok. Hang on one second though."

He walked into another room, which seemed to store mountains of food, or at least, a lot more then I was used to seeing in the month or so that we have been on this island. He came back out with a chocolate bar in his hand, Apollo or something like that. Throughout my entire pregnancy, that was one of the number one things I had been craving the most. Sweet chocolate. I had to force my arms to stay at my side so I didn't wrench it from his grasp. Locke gestured over to one of the tables/booths in the corner. I had to sit sideways in order to fit in it. He passed the chocolate bar over the table, and all my hate and dread toward him just seemed to vanish.

For now at least.

I bit into the chocolate bar almost violently, but chewing slowly to savor the taste.

"So when we blew open the hatch, I lowered Kate down here. A light flashed on, and then the rope went slack. I went down after her of course, and when I got down here, she was unconscious on the ground. Then there was a man, he had a gun to my head. His name was…Desmond."

I was so surprised I accidentally swallowed whole the piece of chocolate I had shoved in my mouth. I coughed violently until it dislodged from my throat.

"Desmond?" My voice was scratchy. "Did you say Desmond?"

Locke seemed eager now, leaning towards me as though to hear me better.

"Why, do you know him?"

I pulled the necklace out from underneath my bloody shirt and held it out towards him.

"I met him while I was out running one day, he gave me this."

Locke stared at the necklace for some time before I got creeped out enough to slide out of the booth. I needed fresh air. I walked out of the hatch and back out into the blistering heat out the outdoors. I really should change my shirt…every time I looked at it I felt sick. As I started back toward the camp, I almost tripped over Sayid, who was sitting on the ground smashing coconuts like everyone on this island did when they were upset with something or someone.

"Sorry Sayid." I paused. "Are you ok?"

"Of course." He replied without looking up.

I nodded and started off again, stepping past him before he finally spoke up again.

"Amy?"

I stopped and turned around. Sayid had tossed aside the coconut he had in his hands, stood up, but did not approach me.

"About what happened at the funeral…"

"Don't worry about it." I stopped him. "I would've done the same thing."

"Please, let me finish." The tone in his voice was so serious, I was almost frightened. It was as though he was saying 'Please shut the hell up', but in more of a polite way. "I feel horrible about what happened to Shannon, and that I was unable to protect her, in my own way and for the sake of you and your child as well. I need you to know, that I fortunately, do not make the same mistake twice. I promise, I'll make sure that nothing happens to you, or your child."

"Sayid…you're scaring me." I was completely serious; it felt as though someone had just twisted my stomach.

He took a step forward to me and grabbed my wrist, preventing any movement.

"Amy, you're the one connection I have to Shannon left. I can't let anything happen to you, Shannon would never forgive me, and neither would Boone."

"Sayid, please let go of me."

He released my arm and I turned and practically ran back to the beach (or waddled, whatever the hell you want to call it). Once I got back there, Charlie was walking down the beach, carrying his guitar and two of his suitcases with him. I wanted to say something to him, to keep him from moving away, but there was really nothing I could say in that kind of situation.

"C-Charlie?"

He immidietaly stopped and turned to look at me, dropping the suitcases.

"Amy, you don't know what's going on, do you?"

"Charlie…are you using again?" I stopped. "I really want to believe that you aren't, but why would you carry around a statue with heroin conveniently inside?"

"Amy, I didn't know it was inside! Honestly!"

"Charlie, don't you dare lie to me."

I walked away from him toward my tent, with him following after me.

"Amy, you've got to believe me. I really am not using. I didn't know it was inside it."

I stopped outside my tent, rearing to face him. I was fighting tears as hard as I could, but they were so difficult to keep back nowadays.

"Look me in the eyes. Are you or are you not using?"

"I'm not."

I couldn't tell whether he was or not telling the truth, but I really desperately wanted to believe him. Charlie was really all I had left on this god forsaken place. But then again, how could I trust him when he could still possibly be using the drug that sent his life downhill in the first place. I shook my head, walked into the tent, and closed the flap behind me. I pulled off the bloody shirt that I had been wearing for so long and dug through his bag until I found another one of his shirts.

This one was much larger, but still I had a hard time working it over my big pregnant belly. I would be happier when this little thing was actually out of me and crying. I couldn't handle not being mobile; it was just degrading and stupid. When I came back outside the tent, people seemed to settle down and wait for the sun to set. Had it really been that long already? The day seemed much shorter, like it shouldn't even be time for the sun to set yet.

I swung a bag over my shoulder and started back out into the woods. Inside was a few pieces of fruit and some water. For once, I just wanted to be alone. I walked for quite some time before I finally stopped and settled myself under a tree. There was a cool breeze, nobody around, and just pure silence. It was nice to have just some open space to think for myself and not have to really be concerned with anything, pushing all thoughts of Charlie, Desmond, Sayid, Sawyer, Jude, Shannon, and Boone all out of my mind (which took quite some time because there were so many).

But once all thoughts were clear, I felt at peace. I wasn't worried about anyone, it was just me, my fruit, and my baby. That's all that mattered. I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of fruit, sinking my teeth deep into the sweet juice and skin. My tongue savored the taste before pushing the rest down my throat. If being stuck on this island could've just been this, I would've been able to deal with it, and not have to freak out all the time. Maybe Boone and Shannon would still be alive, but then again, if none of this had happened, it's quite possible that Charlie wouldn't have kicked his drug addiction.

Not like he had completely anyways.

There was a sudden noise that startled me out of my thoughts and I jumped to my feet. As I got my feet though, my legs began to tremble from underneath me. My stomach felt as though it were caving in on itself, and I doubled over, gasping in pain. I grasped onto the tree branch above my head as tightly as I could as another wave of pain shot through my limbs.

Oh shit. The baby's coming!

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but here it is! R&R!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	7. Fight

**A/N: Sorry, been super busy as usual. Thanks to all the new reviewers and people favouriting, it means a lot to me. Alright, I'm gonna shut up now so you guys can actually read this chapter. Enjoy!**

I grabbed the tree nearest to me and doubled over, trying desperately to hang onto whatever bit of my strength that was keeping me standing. Before I knew what was going on, I had collapsed on the ground with my legs hugged up to my chest. It was too soon, the baby wasn't supposed to be coming this early! I hated to admit it, but if the baby was going to come, I was going to need somebody to help me. In-between every gasp of pain, I tried to prepare for the one to come next, but somehow it always seemed worse then it should be.

"Help! Help! Somebody! I need help!"

I waited a good five minutes, and when nobody came, I just tried to concentrate on how to breathe. Ok, evenly in, and evenly out. If I kept trying to just relax, then maybe I could make this a lot easier. But the baby was helping out in any way, kicking as hard as he could against my stomach wall. If I was going to shoot him out, then couldn't he just do me to kindest thing and actually sit still before I did.

"Hello?!" I heard a familiar voice somewhere out in the distance. "Say something!"

"HELP!" I shouted again to try and get his attention. "HELP ME!"

There was loud crunching noises before somebody stepped through the jungle. Hurley got down on his knees beside me and looked around as though to see some sort of injury.

"What is it?"

"I'm going into labor! Can't you tell?!" I shouted, sweat trickling down my back.

"Right. I'll get Jack."

"Well can you be f-ing quick about it?! The bloody baby is coming!"

Hurley got up as quickly as he could before muttering to himself;

"I see Charlie's language is rubbing off on you…"

"NO IT'S BLOODY NOT NOW GO AND GET JACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!"

That got him moving. Hurley bolted out of sight as fast as he chubby legs would carry him with I grabbed uselessly at the soil underneath me. This was pain beyond all imaginable pain, but something struck me as odd. My water hadn't broken yet. If I was really going into labour, shouldn't the water have broken by now? Unless…I was losing the baby! No! The would be the worst possible, almost unthinkable, thing that could ever happen to me. When there was nothing else left in my life, this baby was NOT going to be taken away from me.

"Amy?" There was another voice.

I looked up to see Jude standing just a few feet away, most of his body hidden behind one of the trees. What the hell was he doing here? Especially since he had just recently told me he didn't want anything more to do with me. What the hell was his problem?!

"What the HELL do you want?!" I yelled to compensate for a groan of pain.

"A-Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm f-ing alright Jude? Huh?! First you tell me that you love me, then you tell me that you never want to see me again. Either you're f-ing bipolar, or you just get a big kick out of screwing with my head. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Amy…I….I really want to explain…" He started to come closer, then seemed to decide against it, and took a few steps back.

"Oh save it you big asshole prick! AAARRGH!" The worst wave of pain pulsated across my stomach, and I couldn't help but shout.

"I really…" He tried to start again.

"You really what?! You really do feel something for me and you just want to be here to help support me and the baby?! Don't give me that bullshit you asshole! I'm not stupid! I can take a hint the first time. You don't tell me that you're alive so I put god only knows how many bullets into the guy who I had believed kill you, and then you just suddenly burst through my door one day and tell me that you love me! Face it Jude, you're a f-ing liar! You need to…AARRGH….you need to figure out what's really going on in your head before you come around by me again! If you don't want me around, fine! But don't you…(another yell of pain)….don't you DARE try to tell me that you don't give a shit about me! I got enough of that from Sabrina, and I DON'T need it from you!"

Gasping, I allowed my head to fall back against the tree so I could catch my breath. A rage was exploding inside me, and I had no idea where the hell it had come from. This was all so sudden, and I didn't even understand why I was so pissed off.

"I…I just…" He couldn't get the words out.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! WHATEVER JUDE! Just get the HELL away from me, ok?! Clearly you don't give a shit about me or my baby, so just get as FAR away from me as possible! We may be trapped on the same god damn island, but I do NOT want to have to look at your face! I HATE YOU! Do you hear me?! I…HATE…YOU! If I had to choose between Mitchell (if he was still alive) and you, I would defiantly pick him!"

"No wait just a damn second!" Jude finally seemed to gather his bearings while I paused to control my pain again. "Mitchell f-ing RAPED you, and you would rather choose HIM over ME?!"

"Well why the HELL do you give a shit?! You don't want to see me anymore, remember?! You know what, I hope you f-ing die! I hope that somebody knocks you on your big ass head and drops you into the f-ing ocean! I hope somebody puts a bullet right between your eyes! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Jude looked like he was about to explode, but more crunching noises could be heard. He shot me one last look, mixed with hatred and distress before he took off through the jungle. Hurley came through the trees a moment later, with Sayid directly behind him.

"Amy, what's the matter? Who were you yelling at?"

"I was yelling at my dead asshole best friend! And…something's wrong with the god damn baby!"

"You were crying?" He asked.

I hadn't noticed the tears on my cheeks, but sure as hell, there they were.

"I thought I told you to get Jack!" I snapped at Hurley.

"Dude, chill out. I know. Jack went on a little search mission with Locke, Kate, and Sawyer because Michael ran off, so Sayid agreed to come with."

Well great, I'm glad the Iraqi psycho guy would be able to help me with my child birth issues. The one who frightened the shit out of me because he told me he would do anything for me.

"Find then! Get Charlie!" I snapped.

"Charlie? Why do you need him?"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Hurley groaned, but started off again, this time at a much slower pace. Sayid placed his hands on top of my bulging stomach and felt around the area, as though pretending to know what he was doing.

"I don't believe you are going into labor just yet."

"Gee, thanks Sherlock!" I snapped.

"How many months pregnant are you?" He asked ignoring my comment.

"Seven months tomorrow."

"You could be having a miscarriage, anything is possible at this point."

NO! I, am not, losing, my, baby! Charlie pushed through the tall grass as quickly as he could and dropped down on his knees on the side of me. Just having him in my presence made me relax slightly (at least I wasn't left alone with somebody who was COMPLETELY ignorant to what they were doing).

"Contractions?" He asked, allowing me to grab onto his hand.

"Umm…I'm not sure."

"I've got this under control Charlie." Sayid stated, his voice strange. "You can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing."

"Hurley said Amy wanted me here." Charlie retorted, his voice more snappy. "That is right isn't it?"

"Well you are not needed here." Sayid replied before I could reply. "So you could go and do something else."

"Amy asked me to be here, alright? What's the big deal if I'm here anyways?"

"Why don't you go back and get rid of some of that heroin you have stashed away? I'm sure Claire would be much happier."

Charlie was visibly getting more and more angry, almost to the point that he was going to spring at Sayid and knock his face into the ground. But in a death match, honestly, my money was on the Iraqi torturer.

"Stop it already! Christ!" I snapped.

Why was Sayid acting like this? It was so…out of character for him. He was always very quiet and agreeable, and never really had a problem with anybody else. All of a sudden he seemed to be like this complete stranger. This couldn't all be because of Shannon's death…now could it?

Wait,that could be it.

He could just have all this stored in anger….or something. It sounded stupid, but in a way it also made sense. Sayid had to deal with a lot of shit in his life, maybe this was just his way of coping.

"You're acting like a, bloody child." I paused for a moment to straighten myself up.

"You alright now Amy?" Charlie inquired, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Sayid answered. "Shall I walk you back to the beach?"

"Uhh…no, that's alright. I think I'll…go lay down inside the hatch for a little while."

"That's great, I can take you there." Charlie replied. "Hurley and I were just looking at some old records before he left and heard you yelling."

"I can go with as well. I wasn't doing anything either." Sayid intervened.

Great, just great. Now I was gonna have him standing over the bed watching me as I slept. I swear to god, this was going to be the death of me. I really didn't take what he had said about protecting me seriously, but he took "protection" to a whole new level. Next thing you know, he'd be chewing my food for me so that way I wouldn't choke. Jesus.

Charlie kept a tight grip on my hand all the way back to the hatch. My knees still quivered and gave out occasionally, but the substantial pain had actually subsided, making it easier to maneuver around. When we got inside the hatch I started walking over to the beds when I noticed a small bathroom in the corner. There was a sink, a toilet, a mirror, and a shower. A shower…I hadn't had one of those in such a long time. I started for the bathroom and closed the door shut behind me before anyone could say anything about it. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and finally pulled off my clothes.

It was sad that I used to have a nice, flat stomach, but now it bulged out so far that it looked as though I had swallowed bowling balls. I stepped into the shower and sank down onto the floor, pulling my legs up as close as I could to my chest. I shut my eyes, just listening to the sound of the water hitting the floor underneath me and concentrating on just relaxing myself completely. The hot water felt good, beating against my skin. It stunk a bit of sulfur and occasionally got freezing cold, but it was, in fact, a nice shower.

Jude…all those things that I had said to him, and the things that he had said to me…did either of us really, honestly mean it? Everything was fine when we were younger, why couldn't they just stay that way? I missed THAT Jude. That carefree, loving, great person that I knew him as when we were kids. But now that we were trapped on this stupid island, it seemed to bring out the worst in us. Would I honestly trade him in for Mitchell?

Probably not, but at the moment, I felt as though the words were true. I hated to admit it, but maybe Mitchell would've been the better choice. He treated me right, and with him, the baby could've had a great, normal life. Instead, here I was on this stupid island, losing my mind and losing one of the only things in my life that actually gave a damn whether or not I was still breathing.

I finally finished my shower and stepped out, drying myself off before I slipped my clothes back on. I hung the towel on the top of the shower and pulled the door open. Sayid was sitting in one of the chairs, staring at me as I walked out. Charlie had gone back to looking at the records along with Hurley, and Jack was still nowhere to be seen.

I entered the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, staring at the top bunk. As my eyes grew heavy, I could barely make out the engraving in the backboard holding up the bed on top of me.

4 8 15 16 23 42

**A/N: Ok, it's 1AM, I need to go to bed. Send reviews please!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	8. CharlieWho?

**A/N: I just want to try and get these chapters out finally since it's been taking me so damn long to update. So here we go!**

I sat up the next morning, still inside the hatch. I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, listening to the loud beeping coming from the computer in the other room. Somebody needed to keep that thing quiet, or just blow the whole damn thing up. Whichever came first. I stepped off of the bed slowly, feeling around my stomach area as though to assure myself that the baby was still inside. After I walked out of the room, I went into the room with the computer where Locke was entering the numbers into the computer.

"Good to see you awake." He said without looking up from the computer.

"Why? How long was I asleep?"

"From yesterday afternoon until now. That false labor must've taken a lot out of you huh?"

I shrugged and walked across the room to the pantry, pulling a bag of potato chips off of one of the racks before I left the hatch. I walked through the forest carefully, shoving in as many chips as I could fit in my mouth. When I got about halfway to the beach (I had already eaten half the bag) Charlie nearly ran into me walking away from the beach.

"Hey. Wow, you ate that entire bag?"

"Shut up. What's the matter?"

Charlie looked hesitant to reply.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Do you want me to walk you back to the beach?"

"No. I'm good."

"Well, have you seen John?"

I pointed in the direction of the hatch and he started off right away. Shrugging off his randomness, I continued to walk to the beach, keeping my ears wide open for any signal that the Others were nearby. Those things I had shouted at Jude, I actually felt horrible about. How could I treat him like that? I didn't even give him a chance to speak to me, which is one of the honest to god things I really wanted him to do. I just wanted to hear him tell me he wanted to be friends again, that we could get back to where we had been originally. I didn't need his love, but I could barely survive without his friendship.

When I got back to the beach, I entered my tent and sat down on the makeshift bed that Boone had set up for me. There were several soft items shoved underneath it for back and head elevation. I needed a pocket knife right now…something that could dig into wood very well. I had found that one knife within the first week of our arrival on the island. I had shoved it in the side pocket of my bag. But when I checked inside the pocket, I couldn't find it. I rummaged through Boone and Shannon's things as well, but still the knife was nowhere to be found. There was only one person who would ransack through my tent. I set the bag of chips aside and stormed over to Sawyer's tent.

"What the hell Sawyer?!" I didn't bother to try and keep my voice down.

"Sheesh, calm down Moonbeam and we can talk about his in a more civilized manner."

While he pulled his glasses off his face and set his book aside, I clenched and unclenched my fists together. What the hell gave him the right?

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"I want those damn things that you took from my tent you son of a bitch!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped in reply, glaring at me in a very "Sawyer" like fashion.

"The pocket knife I found is missing, so are two of Boone's books, and Shannon's diary! Give them back you chain smoking hick!"

"I don't have any of those things."

"Don't lie to me! Honestly Sawyer, what the hell? I thought you were…" I lowered my voice bit more. "I thought you were different. I thought…you actually gave a damn about me, from the way you acted when we were on the raft."

He stood up without a word and walked inside his tent. He walked out a moment later, shoving the two books and the diary into my arms without looking at me.

"Here's your damn things." He looked up, his eyes dark. "Take them and get lost."

"The knife too Sawyer."

"The knife is mine."

"No it's not. It said James Ford on the side. Now give it back to me."

"James Ford is mine name."

I was surprised. I had honest to god believed his name was Sawyer, but I guess James Ford made a bit more sense. Asshole.

"Then let me borrow it." I replied, still trying to keep my voice down.

"What do you need it for?"

"I just need it, got it?"

"Well until you can learn to ask nicely, I don't think that you deserve it."

Fuming, I stormed back to my tent and dropped all of the things on the ground. I sat on the ground with my legs pulled up close to my chest, laying my head on my arms. I think it was just much easier being on this island when I didn't talk to anybody. Even when I thought I could talk to somebody, I couldn't. The only person who seemed to understand me was Charlie, but from what I had been hearing from Claire, Charlie was on his drugs again, so all his actions could just be drug induced. Who the hell knew at this point?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night, I had heard some stirring from Charlie's tent beside me (I had agreed to let him stay by me so long as he wouldn't shoot up near me) and I poked my head out of the tent. Charlie was walking through the sand slowly toward Claire's tent before he picked Aaron up out of the cradle. I followed after him as quietly as I could and followed him as he walked toward the water. Charlie stopped by the water and stood, staring out at the distance with his eyes wide open.

"Aaron…Aaron…Aaron…" He murmured over and over again. "Claire…Mum…Aaron…"

"Charlie? Charlie!" I tried not to wake up the entire camp.

Charlie finally turned around, and then looked everywhere wildly as though he didn't realize where he was.

"Charlie, it's the middle of the night, what the hell are you doing with Aaron?"

"I…I don't know."

"HELP! OH MY GOD SOMEBODY!" Claire's voice could be heard echoing across the camp. "SOMEBODY TOOK MY BABY!"

Charlie's face suddenly looked horrified, but I had to let her know that the baby was ok.

"Claire! Over here! He's ok!"

Claire sprinted across the beach faster then I thought possible, but she didn't come alone. Half of the beach came along with her, while Charlie tried to stammer out an excuse.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just…I just…"

Claire pulled Aaron from his hands and stared open mouthed at him, just completely shocked. Then, out of the blue, she smacked him hard across the face. Everybody began to walk away after that, and I was left standing there, watching him gingerly touch the side of his face. He looked at me finally, and tried to form words to explain. I shut my eyes and put my face in my hands, shaking my head. I turned away from him a moment later and walked back to my tent, with him at my heels.

"Amy, Amy wait! Let me explain."

Once outside my tent he grabbed my shoulder and I spun around, wrenching his arm off. Charlie was desperate, he just needed somebody to listen.

"Just, wait. Please. Let me…let me explain…"

"Explain what Charlie?" I asked, keeping my voice as low as possible. "Explain how drastically you've changed all of a sudden. And to think, I actually trusted you. To think, I wanted you to be around my baby. My mistake right?"

I tried to go back into the tent, but Charlie wasn't going to let me leave.

"Amy, I'm not using! I swear! I just-"

"Funny…" I said quietly, cutting him off. "I didn't even mention the drugs, now did I?"

I shook my head, taking off the DriveShaft bracelet I had around my wrist and placing it in his hand.

"It was stupid of me to think you would be any different then any of the other guys in my life."

With that I entered my tent and shut the flap, lying down in a tight ball, crying for the remainder of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following morning I couldn't bring myself to try and eat anything; despite the fact that I knew I was hungry. Instead, I walked out of the tent and sat down by the water, just letting it roll over my feet while I said and did nothing. Every time I was upset about something, I always seemed to resort back to sitting by the ocean. Even though I had witnessed the supposed "murder" of my best friend, it provided a peace and comfort that nothing else could. I had even resorted back to my old ways. My cap was back on, all hair pulled back up inside. My finger less gloves had been placed back on, and I refused to talk with anybody.

It may have been childish yes, but I didn't care. I didn't care about much of anything these days. I had even begun to think about getting rid of myself again. As soon as this baby was out…I could do it. On this island, there were plenty of ways I could kill myself. I'm sure Claire wouldn't mind looking after another baby, or even Sun could possibly take him in. Whatever the case, the baby would have a better life with somebody else.

"Hey there." Sawyer's voice drawled from behind me.

I didn't bother looking up, I wished he would just go away. But instead (of course) he sat down on the sand next to me, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Thought you might still want this."

He dropped the pocket knife at my feet at; I'm sure, a forced act of kindness (courtesy of Kate). I didn't pick it up or give it another glance before I looked back out at the ocean.

"What's the matter? Just yesterday you would've torn my head off for this thing, and now, not even a word?"

What was he playing at, trying to be nice? Nice didn't suit him. Asshole.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge? That has-been rockstar takes the baby last night, and suddenly you're as silent as a stone? What the hell's wrong with you?"

After several more minutes of frustration, Sawyer stood back up and walked away. Just like everybody else did when they couldn't put up with me anymore. I finally picked up the knife and shoved it in my back pocket. If I ever got in that mood again, I would carry out the plan like I had wanted to do in the first place.

Day time faded into night once again, and I had spent most of the day sitting on the beach, or hiding in my tent. When night came around, I pulled off the hat and gloves and tucked them away into my bag safely. It was far too hot out to wear them, though I felt much more like myself if I was wearing them. While I pulled on a different t-shirt of Boone's to wear to go to sleep, I heard shouting from the beach.

"FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE! EVERYBODY GET SOME WATER!"

When I peeked outside my tent, almost everybody from the campsite had raced toward the jungle, where a fire was burning through all the trees and bushes in sight. But at the other side of the camp, Claire was screaming and running after a man with a hoodie pulled over his head.

Charlie….not again.

"HELP! HE'S TAKING MY BABY!"

I moved after them as quickly as I could, stopping beside Claire who was begging Charlie to give Aaron back. Charlie was standing in the water again, his hoodie fallen back and his eyes bloodshot.

"Claire, I'm just trying to do what's right!" Charlie was pleading with her.

By now the fire had been put out for the most part, and half of the camp had run towards Claire's screams and were now surrounding Charlie. John Locke stepped out from the crowd and was standing closer to Charlie.

"Charlie!" Locke yelled. "Give me the baby."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU JOHN?! Where were you when he was being born?! Where were you when he was taken?!" Charlie was screaming now, desperate to make someone understand. "You're not his father! You're not his family!"

Locke shook his head.

"Neither are you Charlie."

Charlie had finally be driven to tears, and I felt my heart just explode in my chest. How could he do something like this, it just wasn't…it wasn't like him at all. That's the way they all turned out I suppose.

"EKO!" Charlie jumped at an opportunity. "Tell them! Tell them! You told me that the baby has to be baptized!"

"This is not the way." Eko replied quietly.

"Please Claire…I'm not gonna hurt him!" Charlie was still begging.

"You're hurting ME Charlie." She replied with tears in her eyes as well.

"Give me the baby." Locke ordered again, his voice this time more stern.

Charlie looked around at all the faces surrounding him, and his eyes locked with mine.

"Amy…please…you know I'm not going to…"

Tears had already started to flood down my cheeks as Charlie backed away from Locke, who stood with his arms spread out, waiting for Charlie to place the baby in his arms. I stepped forward anyways, trying not to look him in the eyes for fear of losing all control.

"Give me Aaron."

Charlie, finally realizing that no one was going to listen, and that he was cornered, sniffed before he stepped toward me. Very carefully, he set the baby in my arms. Aaron gurgled and put his arm in his mouth, spit all over his little face. I turned walked over to Claire and placed him back into her arms. She gathered him up close to her chest and watched as Locke suddenly swung his fist at Charlie's face. Locke hit him three times in the face before Charlie collapsed into the water, the side of his face pooling blood. Claire said and did nothing except walk away back to her tent, along with everybody else. Once again I was left standing there, staring at Charlie who tried to get to his feet in the water. \

I walked away then, this time, he didn't follow.

**A/N: Alright that's it for now…poor Charlie….I always hated this episode. Anyways, review please! Thanks!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	9. Jude's Tale

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my computer just completely died on me and I was totally distressed and was not in my happy place without my computer. So anyways, here's an update as promised, and I really hope you like it. Amy's at her witts end, she can't take much more stress. So, of course, I'm going to pile it on. Read and review!**

My faith completely shattered from Charlie, I tried to stay as far away from him as I could, but this proved to be more and more difficult as each moment of seeing him dragged on. I couldn't sleep at all that night, and the following morning I sat inside the tent the entire day, refusing to come out at anyone's request. I had quite a few visitors, but the one person who surprised me the most was Sawyer. What was his deal anyway? One moment he seems to have feelings, and the next, he's back to being heartless. He knocked on the wooden pole supporting up my tent the morning after Charlie's baby napping fiasco and entered without waiting for my permission.

"Hey there Moonbeam, are we feeling better today?" He greeted me in his normal "Sawyer like" way.

Like usual, I wasn't going to reply to him, and like usual, he would walk away after several minutes of getting frustrated with my constant silence. I had lately come to realize that as long as there was somebody else to distract him, I could be left alone in just my pure silence. My stomach gurgled loudly, and the baby sent a hard kick against the wall. I exhaled heavily instead of groaning, my front teeth digging hard into my tounge.

"Sounds like that baby is being quite a little bitch isn't it?"

Why wasn't he going away? This was strange for Sawyer not to walk away in an anger-like or pissed off fashion. But then again, what I found most odd, is that he was still trying to talk to me. He was as persistent as Charlie was in the beginning, so it struck me completely odd that he was acting in the same way as Charlie. But unlike Charlie, Sawyer usually wanted something. Wow, I was thinking about Charlie more than normal.

Sawyer sat down on the ground beside me and pulled the backpack off his back and set it down between his spread out legs. Typical guy position. It said "hey, I'm reading for sex now". He unzipped the bag and pulled out a bag of potato chips and a large blanket. He set both of them down to my side and then swung the bag back over his shoulders.

"Alright, fine." I finally snapped. "What gives? Where the hell do you get off being nice to me?"

"Just figured you might need those things preggers. I mean, I saw the way you gobbled down that whole bag of chips yesterday, why not another one? And it's been getting pretty chilly at night, wouldn't want to freeze that precious little "gift" inside your belly now would we?"

This made absolutely NO sense. He was being WAAAY too nice, it was actually frightening. I wished Kate would come in and drag him away so I wouldn't have to put up with it, but instead, he was still sitting here, staring at me in a very strange and completely awkward way. Finally I got up and walked out of the tent, barely moving three feet before he caught up.

"Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Please Sawyer," I turned around on my heel and kept my voice down, standing just inches away from his face.

He was a good head or so taller then me, but I knew how to hold my ground when I really needed to.

"For once in your life, do me a big favor and leave me alone? I'm not in a good place of mind right now, and I'd appreciate it if you would just go and fuck yourself."

With that I continued on my calm, yet angry walk away from my own tent, finally sitting down a good distance away from the beach. The sky was dark, and you could smell the coming rain clinging to the wind. I sighed and buried my face between my legs, counting down the seconds in my head.

3…

2…

1…

As if on cue, the rain poured down all of a sudden, hammering down on my head, soaking my hair that desperately needed a good washing. The coolness of the rain clung to my skin and I turned my face up to the sky, closing my eyes, just taking it all in. But then, suddenly, in the back of my head, I felt a pair of eyes, drilling into my skull, just staring. My head snapped around, but when I looked to the jungle behind me, there wasn't anybody there.

Strange…I had honestly felt somebody there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He watched her…no….he stared at her. His hands tensed around the tree bark as that man…how dare he follow her around, didn't he see that she was getting pissed off? After seeing her for so long…being able to watch her movements, her actions, he could judge how she was feeling. She was wandering off alone again…so of course, he followed her. She stopped, sat, and waited alone in the rain. How much he would love to just walk out and hold her in his arms again, feel the warmth of her body, feel the baby moving under his fingers. The baby…even though it was the spawn of something so horrid, she was willing to love it.

Mitchell. Bastard. He deserved what he got.

She turned in his direction and he quickly hid himself behind the trees…couldn't let himself be seen. He took his attention off of her just for a moment, watching that rock star walk into the jungle, unseen by anybody in the camp surprisingly. He was getting too close to her too, he didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Jude finally moved back away from the camp, ignoring the Korean woman's screams for help as he passed by that area. Charlie wouldn't hurt her; he was just going to scare her. That much he knew. Once he was a safe distance away from the camp, he slipped into one of the underground holes he had made to keep himself secure whenever he came back to their campsite. Inside there was a stash of food in one corner, in the other a few flashlights, flares, and of course, a gun. The hole wasn't big, nor was it comfortable in any way, shape, or form, but it served its purpose, and that's all it was supposed to do. He picked the gun up, pulled out the magazine, and shoved it back into the gun.

"He got what he deserved." He murmured under his breath.

Crawling out of the hole, he slammed the lid shut so it blended right back into the ground. Courtesy of Alex, who showed him how to do that. He walked around the area and finally settled on sitting in one of the bushes and waiting. That redneck Sawyer had to walk by here at some point. Jude sat back, leaning his head up against the bark of one of the trees. He stared at the gun in his hands, and then looked to the knife hanging from his waist.

He deserved it.

_Flashback_

"Ben needs to speak with you Jude." Juliet walked into the room, not bothering to knock.

She knew better.

Jude rolled off his bed and pulled up his jeans before following Juliet down the hallway.

"Is this going to be one of those meetings where I want to put a gun to my head?" He asked her.

But for once, Juliet had no funny reply. She was silent as stone, opening the door to Ben's office for him before slamming it shut directly on his back. Ben wasn't facing him as usual; instead, he was staring at the television monitors on the desk, as though he was studying something.

"You needed to see me?" Jude finally spoke up after five minutes of silence.

"Yes." Ben replied without turning around. "There's something I need to show you, but first, you need to make me a promise."

Ben finally turned around and was looking at him intently, as though he was already prepared to gage his reaction. Jude, knowing how Ben's "surprises" worked, just shrugged and nodded his head.

"No, that's not enough Judith. I need you to promise me, that after I show you what I need to show you, you will always do what I say. No matter what the cost. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure, whatever Ben."

"Good."

Ben got up from his chair and walked over to one of the cabinets on the opposite wall, shoving a key in the lock and pulling out two items. A gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. He placed both of them in Jude's hands and took a small step back. Jude stared at the weapons that had just been set down in his hands, his eyes wide as he looked at them. What was Ben playing at here? Was this some kind of joke?

"Before you ask any questions," Ben held up a hand as Jude had opened his mouth to speak up. "Just wait until after you've seen what I have to show you."

Ben led the way, all the way out of the station and into the jungle. They walked for miles, but Ben did not once break pace or slow down. He suddenly stopped walking and raised a hand, signaling Jude to stop as well.

"What?"

"Shh!"

Jude listened, but could not hear what Ben did. Except, until a voice broke from the clearing.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

That voice was so familiar, so vile, it made Jude's blood boil just from the sound of his desperate pleaing for somebody to come and save him. Ben pulled back a leaf or two and gestured for Jude to step forward. Outside the bush was a wide clearing, and in there, Mitchell was tied to a tree. Jude started forward again, but Ben held him back.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, I'm not going to tell you how I got him here, but what I can do is remember what you promised me. From now on, you do what I say. No questions asked."

Ben slowly moved his hand away and backed up into the jungle, disappearing in the darkness. Jude shoved the knife in the sheath into his pocket and shoved the gun into the back of his pants. Calming his outer expression, he stepped into the clearing. Mitchell's screams for help instantly ceased and a smile of relief spread across his face. Poor guy, he really didn't know what to expect.

"Hey! Hey! Can you give me a hand here?" Mitchell begged.

Jude walked and stood just a few feet away from him, staring.

"Hey, buddy, we can have a staring contest any day of the week, but right now, I need some help. You mind untying me?"

"Do you…have any idea who I am? Any?" Jude finally spoke, his voice tense.

"You're the guy that's going to get me out of here." Mitchell snapped.

Jude shook his head and smiled, a grim…almost evil smile.

"You had a girlfriend didn't you Mitchell? A pretty girlfriend."

"How did you-"

"Just answer my question."

Mitchell rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course. Yes. Her name was Amy."

"What happened to her?"

"She left me."

"LIAR!" Jude screamed, wrenching the knife out of his pocket and holding the blade against Mitchell's throat.

"Woah! Holy shit!"

"Shut up!" Jude felt wild, out of control. "You fucking knocked her up didn't you, you raped her you sick bastard!"

Mitchell was trying to blubber out some form of an excuse, but was failing miserably.

"Answer me." Jude hissed between his teeth.

"Y-Yes." Mitchell replied, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"But that's not the ONLY thing you did, right? You hit her didn't you? You beat her…didn't you? That poor, fragile girl…if you can only think with your dick, maybe I should cut it off, huh?"

Mitchell's eyes were wide with fear, and Jude just soaked it all in. The fear was good…because it only compared to what he was going to do next. Jude's fists swung wildly, his knuckles sinking deep into this man's face, just beating on him, wailing on him, screaming and yelling and blood. Jude finally stopped to catch his breath. You could barely see Mitchell's face, for it was covered with blood. Jude's knuckles were completely split open, and white dots were dancing in front of his eyes. Picking up the knife he had dropped, he drove it into Mitchell's stomach, listening to him scream.

Jude backed away, with tears streaming down his face, pulled the gun out from the back of his pants. He held the gun out at Mitchell's head, which was already hanging down over his chest. Losing all common sense, all knowledge, he fired. Jude continued to fire even after he had emptied the magazine. He dropped the gun on the ground and fell to his knees, gasping and panting, trying to wipe all the blood off on his shirt.

Ben stepped back out from the clearing, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"If you're quite finished, we have much to discuss."

_End Flashback_

Jude perked up as finally Sawyer walked by. He leapt out from the bushes and slammed him up against a tree without even making a sound.

"Who the hell are you?" Sawyer snapped, grabbing on tightly to Jude's wrists.

"Listen hear you, when Amy says to leave her alone, you had better leave her the hell alone. If I catch you pissing her off again, I'm going to come into your tent at night, and cut your foot off. Do we have an understanding?"

"Get off me you little brat." Sawyer shoved him hard, knocking him to the ground. "You want your little girlfriend? Go ahead and take her. But just so you know, I was only trying to help her out."

Sawyer picked up some of the guns he had dropped before turning threateningly back to Jude.

"And if you ever threaten me again, I'll come back here, find you….and I'll kill you."

With that, the two men parted, Jude still stewing in his anger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hid around the campsite most of the day, but Sawyer came back late at night with all the guns hidden away, letting everybody know that he was going to be the one in charge from now on. Of course, I should've seen this coming. I should've known better then to trust somebody like him. Still after his entire speech and after Kate had stormed away from him, I couldn't help but find myself gravitating toward him. I needed to know, I just had to know.

"Sawyer."

He looked up and set the rag aside that he had been using while cleaning the rifle in his hands.

"What can I do for you missy?"

"I have to know…why did you…why were you…" I couldn't grasp the right words. "Just…why?"

"I con to get exactly what I want, that's the way things work in my book."

"So have you been conning me then?" I demanded.

Sawyer looked up and actually met my eyes for the first time that day.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

**A/N: Alright that's it for now, it's 12:30 at night and I'm tired. Please review. School is starting for me in a few days, so it may take me longer to update. But rest assured, my computer is fine now, so I'll update more often.**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	10. 1 Henry Gale

**A/N: Hey, so here's another update. Just so you know, there will be random bits in the following chapters where I'll flash over and show you what Jude's been up to, or what's been happening to him. It kind of all depends on what episode I'm in, and whether or not Amy can have a big involvement in it. So, read and review, please and thank you.**

The following morning I awoke in my tent a lot earlier then I normally would have. The baby was moving around too much for me to comfortably sleep any later, so I sat up in my tent and rubbed my eyes. I turned to the cooler to the right side of my pillow and pulled out a banana. I slowly rose to my feet using one of the tent poles as my support and walked out of the tent. Sure enough, the sun was barely peaking up over the water, and no a single person was out of their tent. It was quiet, and calm. Why couldn't it be like this all the time? I began to tiptoe past Charlie's tent when I heard quiet murmuring coming from one of the tents. Normally, I wouldn't bother with that kind of thing, they were probably sleep talking, but for some reason, today, I stopped.

I listened carefully to the sound of the murmuring, stopping not far from Sawyer's tent. Sure enough, the murmuring was coming from inside. I pulled back one of the flaps very, very carefully so as not to let in any of the sunlight. He was still fast asleep, but also like I had assumed, he was just sleep talking.

"…Kate…" He muttered, rolling over on his side.

Figures, he couldn't tell Kate in reality that he loved her, but he sure as hell could fantasize about her in his sleep. Sooner or later, he was going to be busted. I started to walk away when he kept on murmuring, something that surprised me.

"…Amy…baby…" His fingers were tensed on his pillow. "No…stop…"

Why was Sawyer saying my name in his sleep? And was he referring to my baby…or somebody else's? It seemed as though Sawyer was worrying about me…in his sleep that is. But, the real question was, why? And of course, that was the one question that couldn't be answered. A sudden tap on my shoulder startled me, and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming.

"Jack!" I hissed between my teeth. "Jesus you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." Jack replied, equally as quiet. "Was just wondering why you were staring into Sawyer's tent."

"I was…" Shit, need a lie. "Just trying to find some aspirin. But anyways, I need to get to the hatch, so if you'll excuse me."

"Well hey; I was going to head to the hatch too, so I'll come with you."

"Oh no, that's really not necessary-"

"We're going to the same spot, why not walk together? Anyways, I figured while we're down there, I can give you a checkup."

I sighed, knowing that I was fighting a losing battle. Jack walked alongside me to the hatch, and I noticed that his hands were clenched tightly together, as though he lost the feeling of the gun that used to be there. Since Sawyer had taken them and hidden them, Jack wasn't likely to get one anytime soon, especially since Sawyer's biggest vendetta seemed to be against Jack. God only knows what for. When we got inside the hatch, Jack gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs, since I could barely squeeze into the booth anymore.

"Morning." Locke said, peeking his head around the corner.

"Morning John." Jack replied without looking up from his bag.

Jack placed both of his hands on my stomach and felt around the area. For some reason, dunno why, it felt extremely awkward. I mean, he was a doctor; he was just examining how the baby was doing. Not like he was being a pervert or anything.

"Well from what I can tell, everything seems to be alright. All the body parts seem to be in tact, so it looks like you can be expecting a pretty healthy baby."

"Yeah, but how soon?" I asked, running a hand over the large bulge.

"I can't tell you that. We'll just have to wait and see. But you need to start resting; you're not going to be able to go on these long crusades through the jungle anymore."

"Do you realize how hard it is for me to sit still?" I snapped in reply.

"Probably as hard as it is for Kate. But you have to think about what's best for the baby. If you collapse, you could risk hurting him."

"Or her." Locke corrected from back in the computer room.

No matter how much I hated to admit it, Jack had a point. This baby was the only thing I had left…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him.

"So what do you want me to do? Spend my days sleeping down here in this hatch?"

"Well maybe not down here, but you do need to pick a spot where you'll be staying."

"Well fine then, if I'm going to be staying in one spot, I'm gonna stay here. But if I want to move Jack, nothing's going to stop me from moving."

Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

"Fine. But I want you accompanied by somebody at all times."

"What the hell? Am I four or something?"

"With the recent attack on Sun, I don't want to risk anybody's safety."

I cursed quietly under my breath and stood up from the chair, gritting my teeth as my back cracked in protest. It was from sleeping on the damn ground all the time. Now I knew how Claire felt. Jack put all his stuff back inside his backpack and straightened up.

"I'll come back to check on you in a little while. Try and get some rest, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Thanks Doctor Obvious."

Jack rolled his eyes one last time before he exited the hatch. As though to defy him, I waddled over to the pantry and tore through all the supplies until I found exactly what I was looking for. A big box of Apollo bars was hidden behind jars of peanut butter. How dare they hide the chocolate! I opened one of the packs almost violently with my teeth and shoved half of the bar into my mouth at one time. I wandered into the one room with the computer and the doomsday button, and the machine started beeping. Locke entered in the numbers to the computer before he looked up at me.

"Something I can do for you?"

"Nuffin." I replied with my mouth still full of chocolate bar.

Locke laughed quietly, shaking his head and running a hand over his bald head.

"That baby giving you much trouble."

I finally swallowed all the chocolate in my mouth and shook my head.

"Nah, he's alright. I'm just trying to think of where I'm going to put him in. I mean, he can't sleep on the ground or anything."

Locke pointed as if I had just said something extremely intelligent, and then left his position at the computer. He walked over to one of the closets and pulled out a cradle, similar to the one he had made Claire. I looked at him, almost surprised.

"Consider this, one of my final peace offerings."

I looked around the sides of it that had been decorated with little symbols on the poles holding it all together. He had carved them in with the knife, to make it look a little bit nicer I had supposed. He did a very nice job of it I had to admit.

"I…well…thank you Locke."

"You're welcome."

He helped me move the cradle into the room with the bunk beds, even though I wouldn't be using it for hopefully some time, and I wouldn't be using it in here. My baby was going to be on the beach, and, if it came to that, learn to walk up there too. I sat down on one of the beds and gasped; now movement caused me to lose my breath a whole lot easier.

"John!" That was Sayid's voice.

Locke darted out of the room and speed walked over to where Sayid came in, dragging a man along with him. The man was unconscious, wearing an orange shirt and jeans. It appeared as though there was something stuck in his shoulder…like an arrow. I rose from the bed and followed after Locke, peering around his shoulder to see the man gasping and moaning in pain on the floor. Sayid for once was concentrated on something else that wasn't me, which was both comforting and surprising.

"Why can't I move my arms?" The man demanded, sounding on the verge of tears.

"How did you get here?" Sayid asked, ignoring his question.

"Who are you people?" The man changed up to a different question. "Who's she?"

His blue eyes fell on me, and I felt a sudden chill run up my spine.

"Please go away." Sayid said to me without taking his eyes off this man.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" I inquired, completely overlooking what Sayid had just said.

"H-Henry Gale." He stammered.

My breath was caught in my throat. That was one of the three names that Jude had told me to remember. Who knew why, but now that was one name I could check off that list.

"A-And you are?"

"What the hell's going on here?" Jack snapped, coming into the room. "What were you just going to let him sit here and bleed to death?"

"I wanted to get straight answers while he was able to give them."

"Amy, you need to get out of here while I take care of this. Sayid, Locke, give me some room." Jack ordered, immediately forming into his doctor-like manner.

Sayid gestured for Locke to follow him while I found a chair to sit in. This man…Henry…Jude had told me his name for a reason. There must've been something about him that I was supposed to figure out, something that I was supposed to know. The only way I was going to get my answers would be if I actually got a chance to sit down and talk with him. The chances that I was going to be able to talk to him were slim to none, especially since Sayid didn't appear to trust him.

"Try to hold still." Jack said to Henry. "This is going to hurt."

Henry groaned and panted as Jack snapped the arrow in two and slowly removed the two pieces, but he did not scream once. I rubbed my eyes and my stomach as I felt the baby pressing his hand up against my stomach wall. I traced his tiny little hand with my finger, and a small smile spread across my face.

"Is the…baby moving?" Henry asked between gasps of pain.

"Don't talk to her." Jack butted in, placing bandages over the wound that was now pooling blood.

"Yeah." I replied to Henry, setting down my hand where the baby's was. "He's nudging me."

Jack's eyes shot to me in a partial glare, and from the other end of the room, I could see Sayid and Locke watching me too. They probably assumed I was being too overly friendly to him, but until I figured out what I need from him, I was going to try and be as friendly as possible. Friendly didn't suit me normally at all, but Jude had mentioned him…but why?

"I'm all finished." Jack stated, his eyes still glaring at me. "Just sit tight here for a minute while we figure out what to do with you."

Jack picked up all his supplies and threw the wrappers in the garbage before he went and washed his hands. He came over to my side and whispered;

"Stop talking to him. Until we know who he is, I want you to stay away from him."

"Uh-huh, sure Jack."

The moment Jack walked away; I looked down at Henry who was huddled on the floor by my feet and leaning up against one of the chairs.

"So…y-you're having a boy?"

"I don't know what I'm having, just kind of feels like I'm having a boy."

"I see. Any ideas on when the baby's due?"

"Soon." I answered honestly, caressing my large stomach once more. "Say Henry, might be kind of a bad time, but do you by any chance-"

"Amy." Sayid's voice was tense. "Stop chatting with him, we are going to move him into the armory."

Jack and Sayid gently helped Henry up and moved him toward the armory in the corner, but when Jack walked out, Locke slammed the door shut, locking Sayid inside Henry. I knew what was coming, and it had to be stopped. If I was going to get what I wanted from him, he needed to be alive. But Jack was already ahead of me, pounding on the armory door with his fist.

"Sayid! What the hell are you doing?!"

Jack instantly rounded on Locke and starting ranting and raving at him. While this was occurring, I kept trying to think…but like usual, nothing was going to come to mind. I actually needed to sit and talk to him to get what I wanted. After a few minutes, inside the armory, you could hear Sayid yelling and punches being thrown. Jack slammed Locke up against a wall and demanded that he open the door. As if on cue, the computer starting beeping, indicating that we only had three minutes to push the button or something was going to happen.

"Amy! Go push the button!" Locke ordered, his voice sounding slightly frantic.

"AMY STAY PUT!" Jack yelled.

I looked from Jack to Locke and back again. It was hard to decide which one I hated more. The louder warning alarm began to sound, and I still hadn't decided when to move. Locke finally caved and began to input the combination for the lock. By the time he had finished, he ran over to the computer and put in the numbers just in time. Jack was dragging Sayid, using as much strength as he could possibly muster. Sayid was still yelling and screaming as he was being pulled away.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH! WHO ARE YOU?!"

I rose from the chair and waddled over to the armory, where Henry was sitting on the floor, his face bloody and beaten. I picked up Jack's medical kit and started over toward the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jack screamed, running at me.

"Jack, chill out for a damn second. I'm just going to take care of his face, jesus."

"NO! NO ONE GOES IN THAT ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!"

I set down the box and made a rude gesture with my hand before I walked over toward the food pantry. I angrily grabbed a bag of potato chips and tried to rip the bag open. Being as angry as I was, I tore the bag in two and chips shot in every direction.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed, dropping the bag on the ground.

I attempted to bend over and grab the chips off the ground, but being this pregnant prevented me from doing that. I felt like a baby myself, unable to do anything on my own. Locke walked into the pantry, looked at the chips on the ground, then looked back up at me.

"Was there a chip war in here?"

"Ha ha. No. The bag of chips just exploded on me."

Locke reached behind one of the shelves and pulled out a broom and began to sweep up the remains of the chip battlefield.

"John," I called him by his first name for once to emphasize that I really needed his attention. "I need to speak with Henry privately, just for a few minutes."

"I don't think-"

"Please John…this is REALLY important."

Locke sighed and looked behind him, as though searching for a sign of Jack. But Jack and Sayid had both left the hatch, at least for the time being. Jack was probably in the bathroom. Locke handed me the medical kit I had slammed down on the counter and opened the armory door.

"I can only give you three minutes."

I nodded in understanding and walked into the room, Locke pushing in a chair before he shut the large door behind me. I slowly lowered myself into the seat and inched forward, so I was close enough to Henry that I could touch him. He instinctively flinched, and I didn't blame him after his beat down from Sayid.

"It's alright Henry, I'm not going to hurt you, promise."

"Not like you really could anyways. The baby must really slow you down huh?"

"I'm gonna come straight out and say it." I cut him off, pulling out some peroxide and cotton balls from the medical kit. "Why are you so interested in my baby?"

I began to gently dab his face with the cotton balls, and he winced slightly at the burning pain from it.

"It's not too often you see a pregnant teenager on a plane. Just naturally curious I suppose."

"And how is it you came to get on this island? You certainly weren't on the flight."

"My wife and I traveled on a hot air balloon that crashed here on the island."

I stopped dabbing with the cotton balls and gave him a strange look.

"A…hot air balloon?"

"I know it's bizarre. Kind of a long story. Anyways, so who's the father?"

"Just a bastard, that's all you'll ever need to know."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright…oddly enough," I directed this question toward him. "I found his dead body here, on this very island. He was perched up in some trees, covered in knife wounds and bullet holes."

"Well now that's completely strange."

"Yes…it really is. Listen Henry-"

The door to the armory suddenly opened and Jack poked his head in, looking even more pissed (if that was possible).

"Out." He ordered.

I rose from my seat, sticking everything back into the medical kit. Jack made room for me to squeeze through before I found another seat to sit in.

"Did you say everything you needed to say?" Locke asked me as Jack moved one of the beds into the armory for him to lay on.

"Not really, but I'll get it out of him sooner or later."

"Amy?"

I turned to the hallway corridor as I new voice entered the room. I turned to look around, and there was Charlie, standing there, his hood up over his head, and his eyes dark with black circles underneath them.

"I need to talk to you."

**A/N: Alright I believe I've lived up to my guilt, so please send in some more reviews. OOOOH, what's Charlie gonna say?! WOOOO! Lol.**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	11. I'm Stronger then you think

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, been busy like usual. I've been having a writer's block as well, but I figured I owed you guys an update at some point. So, here's an update!**

I couldn't move, my feet felt like they were nailed to the floor. There was Charlie, just standing there, his eyes sunken and dark, and the hood pulled over his head. I didn't want to talk to him, I really didn't want to hear anything he had to say. I was still completely mad at him for trying to kidnap Aaron, even if he did believe it was for a good reason. That still did not give him the right to act like that. And then the drugs...who could forget the drugs? From the looks of it, he was still taking them. But he just stood there, waiting for me to walk with him.

I would feel a lot better if I knew what he wanted to say, but right at this moment, I hadn't a clue. Sighing, I walked slowly toward him and he led the way back outside. We stood by the door, and several feet part. At least he had enough sense to know to stay out of my arms reach. I finally had to sit down on a log; my legs still not what they were supposed to be. Charlie took a seat a few inches away on the ground beside me and lowered the hood from his head. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

"Charlie, just say what you need to say and have done with it. Because quite frankly, I'm really not in the mood for talking. I've got a lot I need to figure out."

"Look I just..." He stopped again, seemingly to try and find the right words. "I just...I need to...oh, bloody hell. Why is this so hard?"

I shrugged my shoulders and rubbed my eyes with my fingers. I wished he would just spit it out already so I could go back to trying to figure out who the hell this Henry guy really was. But all Charlie could do was babble, he would start trying to say something, and then just curse quietly under his breath. Finally, I got to my feet again and glared at him.

"It was pointless of you to try and come to talk to me if you had nothing to say. I can think of several things that you could've spat out, but instead, you just choose to sit here and babble. And I'm tired of waiting. So until you can decide on what really should be said, stay away from me. Ok?"

Bitterly, I started walking back toward the camp with Charlie following close at my heels. He made several more attempts to try and say something to me, but every time he failed I just wanted to scream. I whirled around just at the outskirts of the camp.

"Enough Charlie!" I shouted, one hand holding my stomach, and the other pointed right in his face. "If you can't think of the words, I'll say them for you. How about, 'I'm so sorry that I lied to you Amy, and I'm sorry I tried to kidnap and drown Claire's baby. I'm sorry I got you to trust me and then just pulled it all out from under your feet because I couldn't just stay away from my fucking drugs'! Am I anywhere close?"

"Now hang on a second!" He finally got the words to come out. "I...am not...using!"

"Here come the lies again!" I retorted.

"Jesus," Sawyer came cutting through the bushes. "Why don't we give you two a pair of blow horns? I don't think they quite heard you in China."

"Bugger off." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that Short Round." Sawyer turned to look at me. "Everything alright here Moonbeam?"

"And you know what else Charlie? Why the hell would you bother trying to get me to trust you when you were just going to lie to me ALL over again?" I continued shouting, ignoring Sawyer.

"I didn't lie! I'm not lying! God damn it Amy!" Charlie yelled back.

"Whatever! Stay away from me!"

I started to walk away when I suddenly felt him grab my wrist. I tried to turn around and glare at him when he tugged while I was turning. My wrist made a sound like a crack and instantly pain shot up my entire arm. I let loose a cry and fell back on the ground, cradling my wrist. Charlie, his eyes widening with shock, started apologizing and swearing at the same time. I shut my eyes and tried to slow the pain in my wrist when I heard a familiar sound. Looking up, Sawyer was punching Charlie in the face and stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"You think you were being funny you little asshole?"

"Sawyer!" I yelled through gasps of pain. "Stop it!"

Sawyer instantly ceased what he was doing and got right down on the ground next to me. He gingerly took my wrist from out of my grasp and felt around the area, trying not to be too hard.

"Damn." He cursed, turning to Charlie. "Get off your ass and go get Jack!"

Charlie, with blood pooling out his nose and a sort of stunned expression on his face, just stood there, watching.

"Did I stutter or something? GO FIND JACK!"

Charlie bolted through the jungle as fast as his legs would carry him. I was in so much pain that I didn't even take notice that Sawyer had suddenly been very protective of me. I bit down hard on my lip, tasting the blood as it rolled across my tongue from my lip.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that little hobbit when he gets back here." Sawyer cursed, turning his head around so he could get a better look at my wrist.

"It was...an accident." I replied through tightly clenched teeth.

"An accident? He probably broke your god damn wrist and you're defending him?"

"Well...I should've listened...to what he had to say."

"Jesus you're such a confusing person. You're angry at him when he doesn't do anything to you personally, but when he breaks your wrist, all is forgiven?"

When he said it, it sounded stupid. But I really couldn't be mad at him for this. It really was an accident; he was just trying to get me to listen to him, just to apologize for being a total prick. It just made more sense to me I guess in this kind of situation. I wished he would come back and we could just sit and talk.

"Why did you...hit him?" I asked when Sawyer looked around impatiently.

"Uh, because he broke your wrist? Duh?" Sawyer gave me an odd look, like I had just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"But you didn't have to punch him." I pointed out. "You did that because you were angry with him, didn't you?"

"Because he pulled on you and broke your wrist." Sawyer was glaring now, putting up those giant metal walls that he needed whenever he felt attacked...or liked.

I couldn't question him further because Charlie came running back, with Jack right at his heels. Jack dropped his bag and got down on the side Sawyer had been. Sawyer stood up, brushed the sand off his jeans, and walked away without another word. Charlie stood with his hands above his head and looked completely panicked. There was still blood coming out of his nose, which he had pointlessly wiped away on the sleeve of his hoody.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked as he continued to examine my wrist, which had begun to look purple and blackish.

I looked over at Charlie, who turned around and was still covering his head with his hands.

"I got angry and I smacked that tree. Guess I hit it a little too hard huh?"

"Sure did. But, it's not that bad, just a hairline fracture as far as I can tell. I'll make a splint for it and put it in a sling, and it should be as good as new."

He started to bandage my wrist, and Charlie finally turned around to stare at me. He was probably wondering the same thing I was...why did I protect him? Jack seemed to notice the silent conversation Charlie and I were having and he wasn't about to just let it pass. Jack was the kind of person who could just never let things be as they are, he had to nudge and prod at them until he got all the information that he wanted. It was a real pain in the ass to have to deal with, but he was the only doctor we had to work with. Now if only there had been someone else that could've been a doctor, it could've made my life so much easier...and everyone else's I'm sure. Except maybe Kate.

"So what happened to Charlie's face then?" He asked as he got the splint ready to hold my wrist in place.

"He was trying to help me ouch damn it! and I punched him in the face." I lied smoothly, biting my lip again to compensate for the pain.

"You gave Charlie that bloody nose?" He sounded doubtful.

"I carried Boone and Shannon's bodies while pregnant, I'm a lot stronger then you're giving me credit for Jack."

Jack laughed quietly and finished wrapping up my wrist.

"It should fix itself within a few weeks; just try not to put too much pressure on it. I'm not going to bother to put it in a sling, I'm sure you'll be careful with it."

"Right, sure Jack."

The moment Jack disappeared back to the hatch; I rose slowly to my feet and smiled for the first time in days...weeks even. But Charlie did not return my smile, and he looked as though he were about to cry. I could tell he felt horrible for what he had done, but in all honesty, I really wasn't that mad about it. In fact, part of me believed I had deserved it in some ways. It kind of woke me up, just saying that I really should've listened to him in the first place, and this wouldn't have happened to start out with. I reached for his hand with my good hand but he jerked his away, his eyes glassy. What the hell was he doing this for?

"Charlie, really, it's alright. If it wasn't alright, I wouldn't have told Sawyer to let up on wailing you, and I would've told Jack that you did it."

"It's NOT alright Amy. I broke your wrist!"

"It's not all that bad. I'm right-handed anyways. Plus, it woke me up. I really should've listened to you in the first place. I'm sorry."

"It's not alright Amy. I-" He was sputtering again. "I'm so sorry. I can't be by you anymore. Not until I can learn not to hurt you anymore. I really am sorry. I'm going to go pack my things and go stay by Mr. Eko. I'm really sorry."

"Charlie!"

But he walked away, leaving me standing alone in awe. How could he do that to me? I was ready to forgive him for everything and he just walks away on me and won't speak to me anymore? Why? Angrily, I wiped the tears off my cheeks and stormed back over to my tent. Once I got inside, Sawyer was sitting on the floor, looking at one of my magazines that I had taken from the plane.

"Can I help you with something?" I snapped, glaring.

"Sure can. You wanna tell me why you lied to the Doc about Thumbelina breaking your wrist?"

"You wanna tell me why you give a shit?" I retorted, in no mood for Sawyer's stupid games.

"I don't." He answered immediately, returning my glare.

"Oh please, stop pretending you don't give a shit about me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have come looking for me, you wouldn't be bringing me food all the time, you wouldn't be so protective of me."

"Now hang on just a second there chica." He got to his feet and stood just inches away from my face.

It was funny; I had never noticed before that he was only about half a head taller then me. It never made sense to me why he had been making all those wisecracks about Charlie's height until just now. I was a good head taller then Charlie...unusually tall for my age in the first place, I was just kinda used to being the same height as everyone else in my school.

Sawyer was glaring again, setting up those giant defense barriers like he usually did. I wish just for once in his life he wouldn't be so god damn frigging defensive and would just admit defeat. Isn't that what good guys were supposed to do? Bow out whenever they were cornered? But then again, Sawyer couldn't really be classified as a good guy. That could also be used to my advantage though.

"Don't ever mistake me for doing something nice. Because you know what? I'm not a nice guy; I don't feel any compassion for anything or anyone. You got that?"

"Uh-huh, sure Sawyer. Oh and by the way, don't worry about beating up Charlie for me. I won't tell anyone about it. Honest."

He raised a fist as though he was going to hit me, but I just stood my ground and stared back.

"You're really going to hit a pregnant girl Sawyer?" I grinned almost menacingly at him. "That's a real smart idea. You know what happens if you hit a pregnant girl? She either goes into early labor or kills the baby. Is that what you want...James?"

Sawyer seemed to just crawl with fury, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He slowly lowered his fist; put pointed his index finger in my face, as though he were trying to be threatening.

"Don't ever mistake defense for kindness with me ever again? Do we have an understanding here?"

"Sure thing James. As long as you understand that I won't tolerate any more of your "fake" tough guy act. Because quite frankly, it really is getting kind of dry. Regardless or not if you believe it, every guy has feelings. Why else would you be hunting down a guy who got your mom and dad killed? You're angry, you want revenge. Trust me, I know all about revenge. So I'll make you a deal here. You stop pretending you're this big tough guy, and I'll stop pretending I don't give a shit about what you and other people have to say. Sound like a deal?"

I was just making him more and more angry, and quite frankly, I liked it. Maybe it was just because I was spiraling out of control myself, just being so close to giving birth to this baby...and...oh my god.

Today was my birthday.

Sawyer started to curse at me again, but I really didn't pay much notice. I dropped down onto the ground and thought about it long and hard for a moment. My God, it really was my birthday today. I didn't even know what today's date was, let alone my birthday. Just something, something in the back of my mind triggered the thought and the realization. I can't believe it, I just turned seventeen today, and there was no one around to celebrate it with me. Boone and Shannon were dead…and that was basically the gist of it. Nobody else would celebrate my birthday except for those two, and now they were taken out of my life. Gone before I had even hit the age of seventeen.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sawyer demanded.

"I just realized…it's my birthday today." I stammered, running a hand through my hair.

"Well la-de-fricking da, Moonbeam. You want us to throw you a party or something? Because if you haven't noticed, we're trapped on an island surrounded by all sorts of bizarre shit, and you're talking about how today's your birthday?"

"It was just a thought that came to my mind. Look whatever, just, get out of my tent Sawyer."

"I'll get out of your tent when I feel like it, I don't think I'm quite done bitching at you yet."

Even though he said that, he left the tent, closing the flap shut in a violent fashion behind him. I laid down on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. I'm seventeen today, and nearly a month away from having my first baby. How stupid was that?

Nothing happened for quite some time, Charlie left me alone as promised, and Sawyer avoided me at all costs. One day I found Sayid, Charlie, and Ana Lucia talking quietly altogether. I waddled over to them, holding my belly with two hands, including the broken one. Their conversation instantly ceased when they saw me coming, but I caught bits of the conversation that I probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"You guys are going to find Henry's balloon?" I inquired, sitting down on the edge of the table that Sayid had been building with Charlie.

Charlie had been looking a lot better lately. He ditched the hoody again, finally, and his eyes didn't seem as swollen or red. It looked as it had when he was on the road to recovery from the first time he kicked the drugs. But he still wouldn't make eye contact with me, and he refused to answer my question.

"Yes." Sayid answered me truthfully. "But you aren't coming with."

"To hell I'm not." I shot back. "I don't care what Jack says, I can't just be expected to sit around here like a good little girl and just wait for this baby to shoot out of me."

"You'll slow us down." Ana Lucia cut in. "It's a day's walk. How are we supposed to get there if you'll have to stop every two damn seconds?"

"You all forget how capable I am. I buried and carried my two dead adult siblings on my own while pregnant, you think I can't handle a little hike?"

"Absolutely not." Sayid answered. "And that's final."

"No, it's not final. Look, here's the deal. Either I go and walk with you guys, or I follow behind. I'm a pretty decent tracker, so I will be able to keep up. It's your choice."

They all looked extremely angry, but nobody said anything to the contrary. I got to my tent and grabbed a backpack and shoved a few water bottles in it. There was some extra fruit lying about, so I put those in my bag as well and I slipped on a good pair of walking shoes and some jeans. The jeans would barely fit over my swollen thighs now, and it really pissed me off. These were my favorite pair of jeans. I made it back in time to follow after Ana Lucia, who was the tail end, lead by Sayid, then Charlie after him. Of course, he had to put me by the woman who had killed my sister. I really wasn't mad at Ana Lucia anymore, the whole "everything happens for a reason" thing was sort of rubbing off on me.

We walked for several hours before Sayid declared that we should stop and take a rest. Yeah, I'll admit it, my legs hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to slow any of us down. I needed to know the truth about Henry…if I could figure out what he was really about, then maybe I could figure out why Jude wanted me to remember him. I pulled a water bottle from my bag and dumped half the contents down my throat.

"You might want to take it slow." Ana Lucia advised. "We don't know if we'll find another stream close by."

"I'm drinking for two, if we don't find another stream, I'm readily supplied." I opened by backpack wider to show her that I had three more bottles shoved in there.

She only nodded and turned back to her own bottle of water. Charlie was sitting inches away from me, and I knew he was doing it on purpose. It was making me really mad that he was avoiding me like this. Now I knew how it felt to be ignored when you really desperately wanted to talk. We picked up the pace again soon after and barely slowed down again until nightfall came back around.

We stopped for the night in a secure area, and Sayid volunteered to stay awake and keep watch over us. It was better to have Sayid not be a psycho freak like he had been after Shannon died. Charlie chose a spot close to Sayid and away from me when we started setting up beds. Angrily, I moved all my stuff so I was sitting right next to him. He sat up and looked as though he were going to move his stuff again.

"If you move again, I'm just going to follow you again. So you might as well stay put where you are and stop with this stupid act, because quite frankly, it's really pissing me off."

Charlie looked at me oddly, but did not move again. He turned his back to me and fell asleep within minutes. Ana Lucia fell asleep soon after, and Sayid even dozed off for a few minutes. Me on the other hand, I sat awake, rubbing my belly, thinking. Henry Gale….god why was this so hard to figure out? It shouldn't be this hard! It was just a name!

Suddenly, there was a hand gripping my shoulder and another hand flew over my mouth. Before I could even register my surprise and scream, the person dragged me away from the camp and into the woods, just a good distance away from everyone else. The man moved his hand away from my mouth and slowly turned me around.

I could barely make out Jude's face in the darkness, but when I could, I felt my heart take a complete nose dive into my stomach. He seemed different…manic….twisted. Kind of that look Sayid got when Jack pulled him out of the room with Henry.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream right now." I hissed at him, swallowing whatever it was that was building up in the back of my throat.

"Because I really need to talk to you. You remember those names I told you?"

"Henry Gale, Benjamin Linus, and Charles Widmore." I recited.

"Well, I need you to forget them. I need you to go back to your camp, and stay away from that man in your hatch. Stay far, far away from him. He's bad news."

"Jude, you need to explain to me what the hell is going on, because I've about had it with you."

"I really, really wish I could explain this all to you. But right now, you're just going to have to trust me. I'll find some way to explain this and make it up to you somehow, but I can't. Not yet."

"Well you're driving me absolutely nuts with this. Do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that. I mean, you're treating me like I'm a five year old."

"On this island, you might as well be."

He looked down at my wrist, then back up at my face with the same expression.

"Charlie broke your wrist?"

"It was an accident." I snapped. "And anyway, how did you know? Are you watching me all the time or something?"

"Ever since you captured the most dangerous man on this island? Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, I would love to explain this all to you, but right now just isn't the time. It's too hard to try and explain it now."

"If we ever get through all of this and make it off this island, the first thing I'm going to do is punch you in the face." I grumbled. "Just so you know."

Jude laughed quietly, and it was the first honest, sincere sound I had heard from him in awhile.

"I'll even lean in so you can have a perfect shot. Now will you please go back to your camp? There are enough people there that can keep you safe."

"No, I'm not going back. I don't care if you told me to forget all those names, I refuse. They mean something, and I'm going to figure it out."

"Please, Amy…just-"

"No Jude. Now go, before Sayid wakes up and realizes I'm gone."

I started walking away when Jude grabbed my good wrist and gently pulled me back to him. He leaned in so quickly that I didn't even have a chance to react before he pushed his lips to mine. He was being very gentle, very kind, and I felt as though I could just melt right into the ground.

And then, suddenly, he was gone.

**A/N: Well I hope you're all content for the time being, because this took me awhile to write! It's 8 pages long and four thousand and some words, so in nerd terms, this is the longest fanfiction chapter I've ever written. ENJOY IT AND SEND MORE REVIEWS!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


	12. Two Paths

**A/N: You guys know the deal, so here's an update and skipping the lame ass excuses. Enjoy!**

I slowly made my way back to the campsite, my mind racing. Damn him, damn him to the darkest pits of hell! Why was he doing this to me? One second he loved me, the next he hated me, and then he loved me again. What was his deal?! Honest to God, the second we got rescued off this island, the first thing I was going to do was punch him right in the face as hard as I could. It would make my life so much easier if he could just for once give me an honest answer. Even as a kid he could never seem to give a straightforward response. Part of his personality I suppose. Soon I was back, and luckily, everyone was still sleeping, so no one had noticed my temporary leave.

When I lowered myself to the ground, I looked around at the three sleeping people sitting around me. Ana Lucia, even as she slept her fingers were closed around her gun. She just seemed to be one of those people who could solve all their problems with two things. A bottle of scotch, and a handgun. Sayid on the other hand was always so confident that he was right...and he usually was. He wasn't the kind of guy who you could say "oh he's so annoying; he always thinks he's right."

Because in all honesty, he always WAS right. I turned to face Charlie, snoring loudly on the ground beside me. I wished I could start over with him, go back to how it was in the beginning. Well, except for me looking emo. I had ditched the fingerless gloves and hat once and for all, and preferred t-shirts that I could squeeze over my enormous belly. Right now I was wearing a random white t-shirt and had a blue hoody on over it. It was a good idea considering how cold it was out now. A pair of shoes lay to the other side of me, and I looked at them with disgust. I didn't want to wear them, but Sayid said if I didn't put them on then he was going to tie me to my tent and make me stay. Well, he didn't say I had to wear them while I was supposedly "sleeping".

The baby was moving around, nudging the sides of my stomach with his little hands. I stretched my legs out further before setting my hand down on my stomach. I still hadn't come up with a name for him, and yes, I was almost one hundred percent sure that it was going to be a boy. Dunno why, just a feeling I suppose. The only kind of names I could come up with were all for girls, why were boy names so god damn hard? Before I could ponder this further, a loud snapping sound caught my attention. My head spun around and I turned around, staring at the person inching toward me.

He had some kind of mask over his face, and defiantly a different body build then Jude. In one hand he held what appeared to be a rag, the other a large butcher knife. Sayid would've been up by now, he would never sleep this long, or be able to not hear the man coming closer to me. He must've drugged him! Ana Lucia too! Charlie could sleep through a frigging hurricane, so I didn't expect him to wake up anyways. I scooted backwards on my butt as quickly as I could around the fire to try and avoid the man. In the time that it would take me to stand up, turn around, and start trying to run, I wouldn't make it anywhere. The masked man held up the knife, the seemed to be rusted and dirty.

"Sorry missy, orders are orders. I gotta cut that baby out of you."

I felt my eyes go wide as my back hit a log, trapping me on the ground. He was going to cut my baby out of me! I put my hand across my stomach, as though that could protect him. Then, by my foot, I noticed a stick that was poking out from the fire. I lunged for it and waved it in front of me, causing the man to jump back a foot or two. I slowly got to my feet and held the flaming stick out in front of me. This wouldn't do too good for very long. I thrust the stick forward and it burned deep through the fabric of the man's shirt. He let out a loud yell of pain before knocking the stick clear out of my hand.

His hand found my throat and he squeezed tightly, cutting off all oxygen that was supposed to be getting to my lungs. I instinctively grabbed at his wrist, my nails digging into the flesh on his hand. But he just continued to squeeze as tightly as he could until I felt as though I would faint. But suddenly, I was on the ground, coughing and gasping all at the same time. There were angry yells and sounds of scuffling, and all I could do was inch away on the ground so as not to get hit. When I finally could see, there were just two men punching and kicking on the ground, the butcher knife further away by the fire.

I couldn't recognize the man who had rescued me, it was too dark and his face was hidden. But soon, the masked man limped away, alternately cursing and yelling in pain. The man who had come to save me straightened up, flipping his hair out of his face. I was surprised to see Jude again, expecting him to be somewhere far off after his dramatic leave.

"Why is it whenever I try to leave I always have to come back and save your sorry little ass?"

"Excuse me?" I shot, gathering myself and coming up to just inches away from his face. "Look Jude, I'm getting really fucking sick of this stupid little game you're playing. I really honestly don't need this right now, especially since this baby is about a month away from being born. So you need to figure out what it is you really want from me, because I won't take much more of it."

"You think I _enjoy_ doing this?" He spat back, grabbing both of my shoulders. "You think I like having to watch you day in and day out to make sure that some psycho doesn't kill you? You think I enjoy worrying about you all the time? Damn it Amy!"

He moved his hands away from my shoulders and punched the tree behind him, immediately pulling back and muttering a stream of profanities. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and pushed him hard on his chest.

"I understand that your pissed off because I'm carrying a child that is in no way related to you, but you need to get your act together Jude!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, DAMMIT?!" He shouted, coming back to stand just inches from my face.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH FOR ONCE!"

Jude suddenly seemed to relax, and he took a step or two back as though to give me some space to actually breathe. He was looking at me rather strangely; it actually sent chills up my spine.

"After all you've put me through," I continued, trying to steady my voice so I didn't break down again. "After all the...lies you've told me, can't you at least give me the decency of one honest answer?"

Sayid stirred slightly, rubbing the back of his head as though he had been hit there. His eyes suddenly flickered open, and Jude stood rooted to the ground, frozen with fear. Guess nothing had happened to him for too long, because he was instantly on his feet. He held the gun out from his back pocket and pointed it at Jude, who made no move to run away.

"Who are you?" Sayid demanded his voice full of anger and loathing.

Jude once again did not reply, and Sayid switched off the safety button on the gun. Ana Lucia was up in another second, and soon Charlie was up as well. Whether Jude was unable to speak, or just didn't want to, I couldn't tell. But what I did know is that if I didn't do something, Sayid was going to shoot him. Finally, I moved in front of Jude, and Sayid's eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

"Amy, get out of the way." Sayid ordered.

"You can't shoot him Sayid, I won't let you." I replied, trying not to look at Ana Lucia, or even Charlie.

I only had eyes for the gun.

"Get out of the way. He tried to kill us!"

"He didn't try to kill us; in fact, he saved me from getting my stomach completely cut open. You can't kill him Sayid."

"So are we supposed to just let him go then?!"

"ARE YOU GONNA SHOOT ME SAYID?!" I yelled back, beyond the point of reason now.

It was like a stare to the death contest, just the three of us standing there and glaring back at the other. Finally, Sayid lowered the gun, pointing it at the ground. He looked extremely angry, but he would have to get over it eventually. I grabbed Jude roughly by his wrist and dragged him away from the campsite to give ourselves some privacy. When I was sure we were far enough away so that we wouldn't be overheard, I thrust him in front of me so that he nearly tripped over his own two feet.

"There, I just saved your life. Now I believe you owe me one honest to god answer. I don't you dare try and lie to me Jude, because I can't take anymore of this."

"Alright Amy...you win." Jude sighed, defeated. "But after this, I'm gone. I can't be seen with you. I'm probably going to get shot in the knee just for beating up that other guy. Make it quick."

"What are your honest feelings of me?" I jumped right on the moment. "And don't you DARE lie."

It appeared as though he had been expecting a completely different question, so it caught him completely off guard. He kicked at the ground by his feet, avoiding my gaze at all costs. I had originally thought of asking him if he had killed Mitchell, but if we ever got off this island, I could always ask him that later. This was one of the questions that just couldn't wait any longer. He finally looked up and met my gaze, his eyes glassy.

"I...I love you."

That was enough. I finally broke down in a fit of tears before practically flinging myself into his arms. He put both of his arms tightly around me and laid his head on top of mine, murmuring what sounded like a "shhhh" sound as though he were trying to comfort me that way. I didn't want him to ever let go of me, wherever it was he needed to go, I wanted to go with him. Nothing in the world mattered anymore except the two of us and the baby of course. Then, suddenly, an idea sprung into my mind.

"Jude!" I pulled away from him for a second. "Your mother is still alive! She's here! On the island! Her name is Libby! She's got really long blonde hair and she's really pale and skinny and-"

"I saw her." He replied quietly. "I can't just go springing up and talking to her. I wouldn't know what to say. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here with you. Please Amy, stay away from that man in your hatch, he's dangerous. And stay close to Charlie, he really seems like he knows about you."

He wiped the tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs as he cradled my face in his hands. Jude then gently touched his lips to mine and pressed against them firmly. Finally, for the first time, I was actually able to enjoy the kiss. My entire body warmed up and a smile spread across my face as he continued to kiss me, gently and so passionately I felt as though our entire world had just melted. His hands moved from my face down my back, and the other through my tangly mass of hair. It was everything I had ever wanted all thrown together into one amazing moment.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Charlie's voice completely shattered the entire moment.

Jude pulled apart from me and glared up at Charlie. It was completely obvious he was pissed especially since this might be the last time Jude and I would be able to...err..."communicate" for awhile. Jude kissed my forehead one last time before he disappeared into the forest. I just stood there, staring at the spot where he had just been. Even though Charlie had ruined the moment, I still felt like I was on cloud nine. He said he loved me! I spun around to face Charlie, who had a glare on his face so vicious that my cloud actually evaporated. But I had to get angry back at him. What was he being so pissy about? Wasn't like I was his girlfriend or anything, and he certainly wasn't my dad. He couldn't tell me what I could or couldn't do.

"What?" I snapped, my cheeks burning a bright red.

"What the hell are you doing, snogging one of THEM?"

"That," I shouted, pointing in the direction where Jude had disappeared. "Was my supposedly dead child-hood best friend who somehow reappeared on this island alive. I don't know how he got here or what he's doing here, but he loves me, and I'm damn well gonna find out. Bloody hell Charlie, you sound like you're my father."

I shoved past him and back to the campsite, only to be met by more angry glares from Sayid and Ana Lucia. They wanted answers, and I knew it. Finally I sat down on the ground with a heavy sigh and pointed to the ground.

"It's a long story, so you guys might want to sit down."

For over an hour I relayed the story of mine and Jude's past, down to every little detail that had occurred (with the exception of me killing the man who had shot Jude and me). Sayid seemed to be paying the most attention, his eyes never leaving me for a second. When I had finished telling the whole story, each of the three adults looked at each other, back at me, then to the woods where Jude had vanished into.

"You do realize how bizarre this sounds, right?" Sayid finally said.

"Of course I do. But from what we've experienced on this island, everything and anything is bizarre. All you need to know is that...I love him. Very much. And I wish you'd leave him be until I can figure out what I'm going to do before I lose my mind."

Charlie mumbled something under his breath and I shot him an angry glare.

"You got something to say Charlie? Because last time I checked, you weren't my dad, and you certainly weren't my guardian.

"Just because you're waiting for him to figure something out doesn't mean you need to be sucking his face every chance you get."

I felt my cheeks flush red again.

"That was the first time I've ever had a chance to. And besides, who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Here's a great idea Charlie, butt out."

I turned on my side angrily and blocked out all their murmurs until I finally fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The following morning we packed up early so we could set out right away to find Henry's balloon. Charlie walked by me and shoved a piece of fruit into my hands before he followed Ana Lucia and Sayid without a word to me. I glared at his back, but said nothing as I sank my teeth deep into the juicy fruit. We walked for several hours until we finally came upon a clearing, just as the rain began to pour down heavily on our heads.

"It's not here." Sayid growled through gritted teeth.

"This is where he said it would be!" Ana debated, taking a few more steps forward. "Let's take a look around."

"Fine, but it's a waste of time. You're not going to find anything here."

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna take a seat for a sec." I added, settling down on the ground.

The three of them searched around for a little bit until Charlie called everyone forward.

"Guys! Come here!"

I rose to my feet and waddled over to the spot where Charlie had called everybody. There on the ground was a grave marker, and directly above us, just like he said, was a giant red hot air balloon with a smiley face on it. Sayid stared up at the balloon for some time before he looked back down at the grave. He then dropped his backpack, dropped down on his hands and knees, and began to tear at the stones that covered the top of the grave.

"Sayid!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "What the hell are you doing?! It's over! Henry proved his story! Why are you desecrating his wife's grave?!"

"I still don't believe it." Sayid answered again.

"I cannot believe this! Sayid you're being ridiculous!"

But after several minutes of him digging, I had to turn away from the stench, and from what was inside the grave. Instead of a woman being in there, there was a man. Sayid reached in and pulled out a wallet, stuffing it into his back pocket without even looking at it. He then began to re-cover up the grave while Ana and I exchanged looks of awe, and confusion.

"How did you know?"

"I just did."

Finally we began to make our way back to camp and we made it there in the middle of the night. We nearly ran into Jack and Kate, along with an enormous box crate of food.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack demanded, looking at all of us angrily, but especially me.

I hated all this unnecessary attention that he was bringing upon me every time I did something that he didn't approve of. But still I followed the group back down into the hatch, where Jack ran over to an injured Locke and Sayid slammed Henry, who was for some reason out of his cell, up against the nearest wall. I staggered over to the nearest couch and collapsed into it, pulling my foot into my lap and rubbing it with my thumbs vigorously. Sayid shoved Henry back inside the cell and was yelling and cursing at him all at the same time. Charlie was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, and all I could do was glare back at him.

"Charlie if you're going to be a git, I'm just going to leave."

"I wasn't-!"

I picked up my bag again and stalked back off into the jungle by myself, alternately cursing and limping from the pain in my foot. As I walked, I thought about how much Charlie was pissing me off lately, and how much it was bugging me that he was pissing me off. I suddenly heard a sound like breaking twigs, and froze. It was probably Charlie, but after these random appearances of people who were insistent on killing me, I wasn't willing to take a chance. I slowly bent down and picked up a rock off the ground, closing my fingers tightly around it. I whipped it in the direction of the sound and heard a groan of pain as it connected with my target. Sawyer limped out from behind a tree and I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell was that for Moonbeam?" He groaned, holding his sore leg.

"Why are you stalking me Sawyer?" I asked, unfazed by his bitter reaction.

"Stalking you? I'm just making sure that you get back to camp alright!" He shouted defensively.

"Uh-huh. How did you even know I was back?"

"I heard the lot of you in the jungle. You were really loud."

"Right Sawyer. Look just-"

"Amy?" Charlie called, coming out of the jungle from the opposite direction.

Charlie looked up at Sawyer, but did not glare at him. He rather looked upon him with disapproval, shaking his head to the side before he looked at me again.

"What are you doing? Stop being ridiculous and come back to the hatch. You need some rest, I'm sure your back hurts from sleeping on the ground."

"Woah hang on a second here Charlie." I answered angrily. "You can't just order me around like this. I'm not a dog, and I'm certainly not somebody who takes being bossed around very lightly."

"You heard her Frodo." Sawyer chided in. "Piss off."

"You know something you bloody bastard, I didn't hear her asking you for your advice either."

Both of the men started toward each other, shouting about what was better for me to be doing and how dare the other yell at the other for ordering me around. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temple with my thumb and middle finger.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I cut the both of them off. "I am not a child, neither of you two need to be telling me what I need to do, nor do either of you need to yell at each other about what's best for me. As far as I'm concerned, I know what's best for me, so you can both piss off if you want."

Charlie stood with his mouth slightly agape, as though he didn't believe what I had just said to him. Sawyer on the other hand grinned and actually did something that astonished me. He apologized.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I was so caught off guard by his apology; I really didn't come up with anything else to say in reply to that. Sawyer made a gesture in the direction behind him with his hand.

"Would you like to sleep in the camp tonight Moonbeam?"

I looked in the direction of the camp, thought about it for a second and the act Sawyer was trying to pull off, and ended up taking a few steps in that particular direction.

"Amy you can't be serious!" Charlie called after me, putting a hand on my shoulder as move to stop me.

I looked at his hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off, taking a step closer to Sawyer.

"I'm quite serious Charlie. And do me a favor and keep your hands off me, you remember what happened the last time you did that, don't you?"

**A/N: Yeah…I think I took Sawyer way too far out of character, but it's alright, I'll make sure I kick him right back in it later. **

**So anyways, send in more reviews please! **

**Also, to everyone who reads this, I'm asking as a general question. Is there anything about Amy's past that you guys want to know more about, or that hasn't been clarified? If so, let me know in a review or a PM and I can add that into the next chapter (s).**

**Peace and Love,**

**-Jackie-**


	13. Another Bullet Wound

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I haven't gotten any reviews anyways, so I guess it really doesn't matter. But you know what, I'm going to keep updating ANYWAYS, so hahahahahahahahaha! Also, I wanted to personally thank Love-Pink, because she's always reviewing my chapters every single time, and I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it. So, thank you. Alright, here we go.**

For the next two days or so, things between me, Charlie, and Sawyer were extremely tense, and really awkward. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, but wherever I went I always seemed to bump right into them again. Charlie did his best to respect my wish and stay a safe distance away, so he went around and helped Mr. Eko with the church. Hurley had been running around the island the day after we returned from to the beach, and then I had later seen him with Libby, walking down the beach and holding hands. I was happy that he had finally found someone, good for him. I was content just knowing that Jude loved me, and he had finally admitted to it. Michael had vanished looking for Walt awhile back, and Kate and Jack had just recently brought him back. He was still unconscious inside the hatch the last time I went down there, and I figured it was about time for me to check on him again. At this moment in time, I was sitting inside my tent, the flap drawn down so nobody could look in on me. I had finally stopped wearing all of Boone and Shannon's clothing, although I do keep a few of their things on my person at all times. There was a necklace of Boone's, which he had found one day while we were out for a walk. He had kept it in his pocket ever since, and I felt as if I had it, he was still with me.

It was a rather pathetic looking thing, the string was actually some weird kind of leather, and there was a little blue bead right in the center. God only knows why he kept it with him for six years, but he did. It was always in his pocket. Whenever he was frustrated he would pull it out of his pocket, stare at it for a few seconds, and then put it back in. No doubt, it was weird. Shannon on the other hand had something a little more of value to her. Her father…our father….had given her a shiny silver pocket watch for her ninth birthday. Shannon may have been the most irresponsible, ignorant person on the face of the planet, but no matter what, she had kept it. With the necklace tucked safely away in my pants' pocket, I held the watch in the palm of my hand. The watch had long since stopped working, due to it being a few generations old. I pressed the little button on the top and the cover flipped open. The inside had begun to turn a yellow-ish color, and the hour hand was permanently stuck on the three, and the minute hand stuck on the twenty four.

I closed the watch and stuck that in my pocket along with the necklace before I grabbed the pole near me head and pulled myself up on my feet. My stomach seemed to be getting bigger every day, and it swelled up the rest of my lower half so much that I didn't fit in my jeans anymore. I had to wear a pair of flexible yoga pants, which weren't the least bit suitable for this kind of environment. I pushed the flap back of my tent and stepped out into the early morning sunlight. I saw Kate gathering random items together into a back pack, looking slightly flustered. As I approached her she looked up and half-smiled before turning back to the random shoving of items into her bag.

"Hey Kate, are you heading back to the hatch?"

"Yeah." She answered without looking up.

After she realized I wasn't going to leave until she gave an explanation as to why she was cramming random things into her bag. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Michael's awake." But before I could say anything, she continued. "But Jack didn't want me to tell you. He doesn't want you walking all the way down to the hatch when you're so close to the end of your pregnancy. And especially since you seem to have an interest in talking to no-longer Henry."

"I have my own reasons for everything, just like you." I replied coldly.

"Just don't shoot the messenger. But I will admit, Jack's got a point about Henry." She stood up and swung the bag around her shoulders. "Now that we know he's lying about who he said he was, it's really not safe for you to be around him."

I pointed in the direction of Ana Lucia's tent with a glare.

"It doesn't look like its safe for anybody to be near him, yet we're all doing it anyway. And how do you explain him helping Locke when that door crushed him?"

"Why don't you ask Jack?" She sighed. "He's got a bunch of theories."

I followed close behind Kate, trying to pan out exactly how I was going to get myself alone with Henry, and exactly what I was going to ask him. Now that we knew he wasn't actually Henry Gale, I might be able to check that off the list. Maybe, the names were interlocked. If he wasn't Henry, then maybe he could be that second guy…Benjamin Linus. That was a possibility; it was the only thing I could come up with at this moment. But it didn't explain the last name Jude had given me, Charles Widmore. Could this man in "Locke's hatch" be all three people at the same time? I had no idea, but on this crazy island, anything was a possibility. When we reached the entrance to the hatch, Kate pulled open the door and let me in first. Jack looked up from above the sink and glared first at Kate, then at me.

"What did I tell you?" He growled at me, dropping the towel he was using to dry his hands on the counter and taking several steps toward me. "You are NOT to be walking around!"

"Oh I'm sorry Jack, I forgot you were my mother." I answered sarcastically. "How've you been? Doing good since you tried to ruin my life you psychotic bitch?"

"That's a…lovely way to talk about your Mom." Kate said.

"Isn't it just?" I replied in the same sarcastic tone.

My gaze flickered over to the heavy metal door, which was locked shut. Then I turned to look at Michael, who was resting on the lowest bunk bed. Locke limped into the room on his crutches, and followed my stare at Michael. The guilt was apparent in his eyes, as though he blamed himself for Michael's father-like actions. Although I don't say I blamed Michael, if someone took my kid, I would go on a psycho searching spree for him/her too.

"Jack, we need to be heading back to the beach now." Locke said without looking at me.

"Who's going to watch Henry?" Jack interrupted.

Ana Lucia came out of the pantry, holding an unopened can of peaches.

"I'll do it."

Jack nodded without a word and grabbed his pack. Kate dropped off all of the supplies she had gathered from the beach and laid them out on the counter for later use. Then the three of them departed, Jack shooting angry warning glares at me as he lead the way out. Ana Lucia found a can opener and opened her peaches, jabbing a fork into the can and popping one into her mouth. She sat down on the couch beside the door while I stood in the same place I had been when we entered; staring at the door Henry was behind. I needed to get in there to talk to him.

"Ana Lucia, I need to talk to Henry."

She looked up, almost surprised. It was the first time I had really acknowledged her existence since she had shot Shannon. But I really wasn't mad about it anymore, the past is the past. I wasn't quite a firm believer in fate, but I did believe that everything that happened, happened for a reason. There had to be a reason for Shannon's death, I just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Now why the hell would you want to do that?" She asked, setting the can of peaches down on the table by her feet with an inquisitive expression.

"There's just something I need to know, and if I don't figure it out, it's going to drive me crazy for the rest of my life. I'm not asking for you to leave me there with him for an hour. All I want is three, five minutes with him. Please Ana. I need this."

She sat there and just stared at me for a moment or two before she got up from the couch. She walked over to the door and turned the dial in several different directions before it slid open. Before I entered the room, she handed me a knife. But before I could ask her where she had gotten it, or why she had it in the first place, she slammed the door shut behind me. Henry was sitting on the bed Jack and Locke had shoved in there previously. I lowered myself into the chair beside the stand where the guns used to be, and only once I was seated did he look up from his hands.

"Well hello again." He said, his face still purple, black, and blue from Sayid's beat down. "I see you've gotten a lot bigger."

"That's a very flattering thing to say." I answered calmly, allowing a small smile to pass across my lips. "But I have some questions for you, and I really hope that you would give me the decency of an honest answer."

"Now why would I do that after everybody already knows that I haven't exactly been telling the truth about who I am?" He responded honestly.

"Because you feel bad that I'm about to give birth to a baby on an island in the middle of nowhere?" I offered.

Henry laughed and shook his head.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"What's your real name?" I jumped on the opportunity immediately.

"Why don't you just keep calling me Henry?" Was his reply. "I've grown rather attached to it."

"Benjamin Linus?"

Suddenly something reflected in his eyes, and the rest of his facial features contorted into what looked like pure rage. I fingered the knife sitting on my lap, almost worried that he was going to pounce right on top of me. But he remained seated where he was and tried to relax his expression.

"That's your name isn't it?" I continued, intrigued.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He answered through clenched teeth.

"Don't play dumb with me, I think I deserve an honest answer here."

"Oh really?" He shot back, his eyes growing wider as he got more and more angry. "And what makes you so much more different then anybody else on this island?"

"Absolutely nothing."

He seemed almost surprised by my response and he sat back again on the bed, giving me one of the weirdest looks I had ever seen in my life. It was in fact so bizarre that I actually got up and backed toward the door.

"Are you just going to leave now? I thought you had more questions."

"I do, but right now, I don't think it's a good time for them to be said." I started to turn to the side to ask Ana Lucia to let me out.

"Why don't you just ask me? After all, I think we both know what you want to know."

The smile on his face seemed so fake, so unreal, I actually felt my blood run cold in my veins. I swallowed hard and banged on the door.

"Ana, let me out."

She pulled open the door instantly with the same expression she had held on her face when I last saw her. I stepped around her and made my way as quickly as possible out of the room, shaking from head to toe. I stumbled like a drunk out of the hatch, using the trees as support. He knew, oh my god he knew! He had to be the one who had taken Jude away from me, but at the same time, he could've been the one who restored his life. One thing was for sure, his name was Benjamin Linus, and from what I could gather from the look on his face, he was dangerous.

Even though it had gotten dark I continued to make my way through the jungle, stumbling around like an idiot until I nearly collided into Jack, Locke, Sawyer, and Kate.

"Amy? What happened?" Jack stopped and dropped his bag, sitting me down on the ground.

I hadn't realized how bad I was shaking until Jack grabbed my hands and held them up so I could see them.

"She's as pale as a ghost." Locke commented. "And I realize what a problem this is, but shouldn't we keep going to the hatch?"

Way to be concerned about the pregnant girl you dick, I said to myself. I felt as though I should tell them of this new information, but when I tried to get the words out, it just sounded like incoherent babbling. Jack pulled me back up to my feet a moment later, running his hand across his head.

"Amy, walk back to the hatch with us. I'm going to need to give you a checkup after we stop Ana Lucia."

Stop Ana Lucia? From doing what? I paused for a second to think about it when it hit me. The gun that Ana had been fiddling with, walking inside the room with Ben after me, she was going to shoot him. Good, the git deserved it. I followed close behind Kate, trying to keep my distance from Sawyer. But I could feel his eyes drilling into the back of my head. As we neared the entrance to the hatch my foot got caught on a tree root and I tripped, falling flat on my face. I was still trembling so bad that my hands were unable to stop me before I hit the ground. Poor baby, I had just crushed the poor thing.

"God damn it." I swore, trying to push myself up.

I hadn't realized that nobody was standing around me until I looked up, where Michael had stumbled out of the hatch, yelling and sobbing all at the same time. I rolled over so I was sitting upright on my butt before I was actually able to pull myself up onto my feet. They had all entered back inside the hatch, and when I made it in there, a familiar smell hit my nose.

Directly ahead, Ana Lucia was laying slumped over on the couch, a bullet wound clearly visible in her chest. I stood frozen, Shannon's limp body flashing before my eyes for a brief second before reality came crashing back down. On the ground by my feet Sawyer was crouched down by Libby, two bullet wounds in her stomach. Panic grasped me again and I sank down on the floor by Libby's head.

"No no no no no no no," I murmured. "NO! NO FRIGGING WAY! LIBBY GET UP!"

Jude's mother was dead! No! This wasn't right! She didn't even meet her son yet! She was not going to be taken away from him! I wouldn't allow it.

Sawyer looked up at me while Kate checked on Ana Lucia.

"S-She's dead." Kate stammered.

Sawyer looked back down at Libby, panic settling into his expression. It was one of the few actual human features I had seen in his eyes in the longest time.

"LIBBY GET UP!" I screamed again.

Suddenly she coughed violently, a stream of blood exploding from her mouth and onto Sawyer. Jack immediately leapt from his examination of Michael and took command.

"Come on Sawyer; help me move her over to the bed."

Sawyer did as he was told without a single word, and they both gingerly picked up the gasping and crying Libby. I suddenly regretted wishing her to get up, now that she was going to have to suffer all this blood running into her lungs. It was going to be a slow, painful death unless Jack could do something to stop it. Kate ran into the room to see what she could to do help out with Libby while Locke stared at the open armory. Ben had escaped.

If possible, my breathing grew more and more frantic, and it felt as though my lungs were caving in on themselves. I couldn't breathe! My mind clouded and black dots danced in front of my eyes. Locke was grabbing my arm, moving me over to one of the chairs. I could see Michael out of the corner of my eye, sitting on one of the lounge chairs with his head in his good hand.

"Amy, listen to me." Locke's voice was saying. "Breathe slowly. Come on, work with me here."

After several long minutes my breathing became more regular again, but I was still shaking all over. I looked back over at Michael, and I could finally make out the bullet wound in his shoulder. Ben had shot him, Ana Lucia, and Libby? Why? So he could make some great escape?

"A-A-Are y-you….?" I stuttered at Michael, trying to formulate words into a coherent sentence.

He seemed to grasp what I was saying and shook his head.

"I'm alright. But Libby….and Ana."

When Libby's name was mentioned I felt my stomach knot up. Hurley. He didn't know. Sawyer came back out of the room, his head on the back of his head. At that same moment Mr. Eko walked into the hatch, looking around at all the blood on the floor. Locke looked over at Mr. Eko with a heavy sigh.

Without a word of questioning, Mr. Eko went to go and do his priest-like work and give Ana Lucia a final burial blessing before covering her body with a blanket. Soon after, Mr. Eko and Locke left to try and track down Ben while Jack tried his best to treat Libby. She was soon in a coma-like sleep, and Jack gathered everybody together in the kitchen area.

"I'm doing the best I can." He admitted. "But I don't have what I need."

He threw a glance in Sawyer's direction, and Sawyer immediately got defensive.

"What the hell are you looking at me for? I gave you all the damn meds two days ago."

"The HEROIN Sawyer." Jack said it in a very smart-ass like way.

Sawyer sighed and rolled his eyes, but not in a sarcastic manner. More like in a sense that he was telling himself "oh duh". He got up from the table and pulled down his shirt.

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Kate's going with you."

"It doesn't take two people to-"

"KATE is going with you." Jack ordered, looking up from the table.

Kate, looking confusedly back and forth between the two men, voiced her opinion.

"What are you talking about? Why would I need to-"

"Old Jack-O knows that the heroin is in the stash with the guns. So I can either take you with me or let poor Libby suffer. Let's go Freckles."

Sawyer started off in one direction and Kate, throwing one last glance in Jack's direction, started off after him. Jack finally looked up at me once he was sure that they had left.

"I saw that fall you took, let me just check on the baby real quick."

He pressed around the areas of my stomach gently and a somewhat relieved look passed over his face.

"Baby's fine. Now can you tell me what you were freaking out about so much when we found you?"

I looked up at Jack, biting my lower lip. Was it worth it?

"Jack, I think I know who Henry really is."

**A/N: Alright, that's it for now. Please send in those reviews. I'd like three before I continue. Peace!**

**-Jackie-**


	14. Listen To Me!

**A/N: Well I got a few more reviews, which makes me happy, and I figured I owed you guys a chapter since it was supposed to be posted on Halloween! If any of you has seen A Fish Called Wanda, I'm going as Ken. Alright before we get going, I'm just gonna respond to a review. Also, sorry it took me so long to post, my computer died.**

_**freakinamazing**_**: Yeah, I plan on drifting away from the story, but I really want you guys to get used to Amy before I do that. It'll be a lot easier to do this after she has the baby, so needless to say, around the third season, you'll start to see more of her own plot.**

**Thanks! Love!**

Jack was now looking at me intently, so intently that I felt slightly uncomfortable. He inched his chair closer so as to listen in, as if what I was about to tell him was the most important thing in the world, which in this scenario might actually be so.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well....I think Henry might actually be one of the Others." I said hesitantly.

Jack sighed and pushed his chair back, running his hand across his head.

"I think we already had that figured, I mean it was pretty obvious. I'm sorry Amy, but that's not really any new information."

"Wait!" I tried to stop him. "You don't understand!"

But from the other room Libby's frantic breathing and strained crying could be heard, so Jack didn't even pause to wait and see what I had to say. Asshole, if we all died because of this I was going to find him wherever we wound up and kick his ass. I got up from the chair and waddled over to the storage cabinet, grabbing the first thing I saw, which happened to be a box of Swedish fish. I entered back into the kitchen with several of them shoved into my mouth and I looked at the blood splattered all over the floor. I shut my eyes and walked around, only to hear Libby's screams of pain from the bedroom. I spun around on my heel and ducked into the room where the doomsday computer was beeping. I sat down and looked at the numbers taped to the side of the screen. I entered them into the computer and hit the execute button. The machine whirred a bit and the numbers flipped back to one hundred and eight. At that same moment Michael walked into the room, his arm bandaged up and in a sling.

"Are you alright?" I asked again, slowly getting up from the chair.

"Yeah," He sort of half-smiled. "I'm alright."

"Well that's good, I'm glad...you're alright."

Michael rubbed the back of his head nervously as I shoved more Swedish fish into my mouth. He laughed quietly as two of them fell out of my mouth and hit the floor. I tried to bend over and pick them up, only to realize that I couldn't even bend over from my enormous belly.

"Damn it!" I yelled loudly.

"Here, let me."

"NO, NO!" I shouted back. "I CAN GET IT!"

Despite this, Michael dropped down and picked them up himself. Without waiting I popped them into my mouth, and Michael made a face of disgust.

"Whaf?" I asked my mouth still full of fish. "Five second rule."

"That was more like the one minute rule." He replied, following me back to the relaxation area with the couches and the stereo.

Just then, Sawyer and Kate came back, Kate running into the room where Jack was without waiting for anyone to say anything. Sawyer caught Michael's glance just as Michael looked down at the ground.

"You ok Mike?"

"Yeah, fine." Michael replied immediately. "Arm's a little sore, but-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Sawyer cut him off.

Michael said nothing in reply. Sawyer took a seat across from me and stared somewhat intently. I rubbed my big pregnant belly and tried to take my mind off of Libby's crying. Hurley suddenly walked into the room, and I jumped from my seat so fast I got dizzy.

"Hurley! What are you-" I started.

"He knows." Sawyer stopped me.

I looked up at Hurley's sad eyes and I suddenly felt sick. That horrible, sad, depressing look in his eyes made my heart melt. He was in love with Libby, and it really didn't look like she was going to make it. Hurley looked around the corner to the sound of Libby's panicked breathing, and he shut his eyes tight and turned away. I made my way over to him and he peeked open his eyes slightly, just enough to look at me. I took his giant meaty fingers and squeezed them gently.

"I'm sorry."

I did my best to try and hug him, but my big pregnant belly somewhat prevented a decent enough hug. He put his arms around me too and his head fell on my shoulder.

"It was my fault." He mumbled into my shoulder. "I forgot the blankets."

I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but I just hugged him for a few moments until he broke away from me. Kate emerged from the bedroom, face pale as death. She made her way over to the booth in the corner of the room and sat down, head in her hands. Hurley walked over to where Libby was laying down and asked Jack if he could have a moment alone with her. Michael wandered away for a few moments, as though in a daze. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as Jack came out, washing his hands. He looked shaken up, and I knew what was coming before Hurley called him not only a second later.

"JACK!"

I almost ran over to the room and watched as Libby's wide eyes looked around at everybody, panic-stricken.

"Libby?" Hurley pleaded, holding her hand.

Libby looked over at Jack as her breath came more and more frantic and rapid. I caught a brief glimpse of her eyes, and saw Jude's reflected in her own. I wanted to scream, beg her not to go, but no matter what I wanted to do, she was going to die.

"M-M-Michael-" She stammered her eyes wide with fear.

I whirled around to try and find Michael, but he had disappeared from my view. I turned back to Libby and sat beside her in the bed, my hand on her arm.

"He's ok Libby," Jack assured her. "He's alright."

For some reason, I didn't think she was asking if Michael was alright. It looked as though she were actually frightened OF Michael...just something in her eyes. Jude used to have the same exact look.

"Libby....please....don't go." I begged, tears continuing to pour down my cheeks and across my lips. "You can't!"

But her breath suddenly slowed, and she stopped moving altogether.

"Libby...?" Hurley said weakly.

"No! No! LIBBY! LIBBY WAKE UP!" I screamed, shaking her arm.

Jack gently pried my hand from her arm and brushed me to the side. He shut Libby's eyes as Hurley bowed his head and cried silently. I stormed out of the room, hot tears boiling in my eyes. She couldn't be dead! No! This wasn't right! This wasn't fair! This wasn't supposed to happen! I made my way into the kitchen and knocked over all the dishes on the counter.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, hitting anything that hadn't made its way to the floor.

In a fit of tears I sank down on the ground amongst the broken dishes with my head in my hands. I heard footsteps around me and then there was somebody on the floor next to me. I could make out the faint outline of Jack's shoe, and I buried my head in his chest. He awkwardly placed his hands on my head and back and pulled me slightly closer. I alternately cried and swore into his shirt, muffling all of my sounds. After a few minutes Jack got up and wrapped Libby's body in a blanket before calling everybody into the relaxation room. We all stood in a circle, including Michael.

"So, what do we want to do?" Jack set the idea down on the table.

He suddenly seemed to realize that I was there, and immediately took back his leader-like demeanor.

"Amy, you're not part of this."

"To hell I'm not!" I retorted, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Libby and Ana Lucia are dead, and I'm sure as hell not just going to sit around-"

"You are less then a month away from giving birth!" Jack yelled, rising to his feet. "You are not in the condition to go anywhere!"

"We don't even know what we're doing yet." Kate replied.

"I say we go after them." Michael jumped into the conversation. "We take the guns, and we go, right now, just the six of us."

"No, no." Jack retorted. "Amy's NOT going and five's not enough."

My face burned bright red as anger flushed through my veins.

"Stop telling me what I'm not doing!"

"-Two of them have guns," Jack continued as though he hadn't heard me. "And we don't even know if what you saw-"

"I know what I saw!" Michael yelled back.

"THEY'RE DEAD!"

Every head swung around to look at Hurley, who was sitting on the ground beside Libby's body. He looked around angrily at all of us, as though we had missed a main point.

"Ana Lucia and Libby are dead! I mean we haven't even buried them yet!"

Jack sighed and looked at Kate and Sawyer.

"You're right." He admitted. "Kate, would you-?"

"Yeah." She answered nervously, walking over to the stretcher Ana Lucia was on.

"Sawyer-?"

"Yeah."

Jack looked back over at Michael.

"We're going to bury them today, and then we're going to decide what to do."

As he grabbed one end of Libby's stretcher with Hurley's help, he passed me by.

"Stay here with Michael, and then one of us will come back and walk you down to the beach."

Before I could yell at him, he disappeared with the bodies. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I let loose a stream of profanities and names.

"You pompous, ignorant, stuck up, scum bag, fag faced, douche bag!" I shouted at the entryway he had disappeared in. "I think I am well enough to make my own god damn decisions! If I can walk from here to the beach, I sure as hell can make it to wherever it is we need to go!"

I was suddenly aware that Michael was in fact still in the room and I turned around on my heel. He was looking at me so strangely; everybody seemed to be doing this lately.

"What?!"

"It's just, I believe you." He answered honestly. "You should be able to make your own decisions. Why do you care for Libby so much?"

"She was my best friend's mother...." I replied sadly. "It's a bit of a long story."

Michael only nodded in reply and got down on his hands and knees to scrub the floor. I waddled over to the sink and got him a bucket and a cloth before sitting down with my back against the lounge chair. The baby was angrily pounding its little feet against my stomach wall, due to my anger. I had to calm down before it burst through my stomach without any warning. I laid my head back against the armrest and closed my eyes, trying to slow down my breathing. I focused on just relaxing all of my body while Michael scrubbed the floor. But a moment later Mr. Eko walked back in, barefoot.

"I didn't even hear you come in, man." Michael said, looking up.

"I took my shoes off before I came in. They were muddy."

I rose to my feet slowly, one hand on my stomach.

"Hello Mr. Eko. Did you find anything?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"Well that's just flipping great. I'm so sick of all of this!" I could feel my blood beginning to boil again.

But before I could get out another word, a wave of nausea flooded my system and I couldn't form any other word. I bolted to the bathroom as fast as my pregnant legs would carry me and promptly vomited into the toilet. I could hear Michael asking me if I was alright from the other room, but I didn't have a spare second to answer him before I puked again. After several long minutes I fell back, my throat on fire. I flushed the toilet without even looking at it and stayed where I was on the floor, gasping in pain.

Jack couldn't find out what had just happened, if he did, he was never going to change his mind. I had to be able to pull myself through this. I was going to find Ben again, and when I did, I was going to kill him. And that was that. Mr. Eko came around the corner with a glass of water and handed it to me.

"I figured you might need this."

I took the glass gratefully and chugged down its contents before handing it back to him.

"Thanks for that."

"You are quite welcome."

I sat around the hatch for what seemed like an hour before Jack and Sawyer returned. They were loading up some guns and getting prepared. It looked as though they were going to do what Michael wanted to in the first place. I approached them again, determined.

"Jack," I focused on getting his attention. "I'm going with you guys."

"No you're-!"

"Libby was my best friend's mother, and now she's dead. You don't think I'm entitled to a little bit of payback after what that son of a bitch did? And if you don't let me come, I will follow you. I don't care. There isn't a way in hell that you can get me to stay here."

Jack was visibly getting more and more angry as he struggled to find a loophole in what I was saying. Gritting his teeth, he said clearly and slowly;

"Do you know what will happen if you exert too much energy Amy? The baby's gonna come, whether you're ready for it or not. And then what? We have to turn around and bring you back? I'm not letting you put yourself or that baby in any danger."

"You, Sawyer, Kate, and Michael are all going to be there, what kind of danger could I possibly get into?"

**A/N: Yeah, so again, sorry it took me so long to update, dead computer=suck. Anyways, I know this chapter wasn't too interesting, but we're about to the end of the season, so things are about to get really freaky.**

**-Jackie-**


	15. Return

**A/N: Alright, sorry it took me so long….again. But you know, school, work, life, etc. Umm…I'm not sure if this is gonna be the last chapter….WAIT! No, this is the second to last chapter. Next one I post will be the last, and then we move onto season 3, in my opinion, Amy's most dramatic/tragic part of her life. Anyways, enjoy!**

Jack was still glaring at me by the time he walked out of the hatch with an armful of guns. Sawyer was still loading a few of them, slowly sticking the magazine into it, avoiding all eye contact with me. He had been acting quite strange lately, at least, stranger than usual. First he was always angry with me, and then he suddenly seemed to be protective, then angry again. He was like a fricking one ring circus; he was always all over the god damn place. Out of the corner of his eye he cast me a quick glance, and then returned his attention to the guns.

"What?" I snapped my fingers in his face to regain his attention.

"What, what?" He replied in his normal Sawyer-like way.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Do you not think I can handle myself or something like that?"

Sawyer chuckled, rolling his eyes and flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Moonbeam, I've seen you try and 'handle' yourself around the island, and you've done a pretty shitty job. But hey, who am I to say what you can and can't do. Just don't expect us to coddle you or feel bad for you when your chunky preg-o legs give out over the long hike."

"Oh please. I've handled myself just fine. I just got back from that two day hike across the jungle with Sayid, Charlie, and…" I paused. "Ana Lucia. That entire endeavor was longer then this event is going to be, so you really think-"

"I don't think nothin' Moonbeam." He snapped, cutting me off. "You do whatever the hell you want, I don't give a rat's ass about you, or what you do."

"You-?" I was caught completely off guard. "What do you mean you don't-?"

"What part of that didn't you understand? I don't care about nobody but myself. Get that through your teeny teenage brain."

With that, he grabbed the rest of the guns and left me standing alone in the hatch. I made my way back to the beach alone, trying to block out my stream of thoughts. I didn't want to be thinking right now, thinking hurt. By the time I made it back, everybody had started to gather around for Ana Lucia and Libby's funeral. I slowly shifted toward the lot, but stood away from mostly everybody. Sawyer was beside Kate (of course), and Claire and Charlie were also beside each other.

Oddly enough, Claire took Charlie's hand tightly while Jack began the final word part. I stood beside Sayid, running my hand across my large stomach. After Jack finished saying a few words about Ana Lucia, it was Hurley's turn to give his final respects to Libby. It was horrible to witness, the poor guy looked absolutely miserable. I looked down at her body while Hurley tried to get the right words out. Jude's mother, all those years she had been missing, and now to see her officially dead…it was a little too much to take. I felt that familiar wetness build up in my eyes, and I turned my head away into Sayid's shoulder. He patted my head gently, but offered no other comfort.

"Boat."

I looked up immediately to Sun, who was looking off in the distance. She raised her hand and pointed in the direction of the ocean.

"BOAT!"

Sure enough, out in the distance, not too far away from shore, there was a small boat just floating there in the water. The group instantly burst into a frenzy of confused murmurs and shouting. Sawyer, Jack, and Sayid all darted off the beach and into the ocean, swimming off toward the boat. We couldn't really see what was going on from there, but the three men didn't return with the boat until later on that evening. Everybody was extremely confused and trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and I sure wasn't going to wait around to find out. I pushed past the large masses of people whom Jack was trying to explain everything to, and found the man sitting on the ground.

He looked as though he hadn't had a haircut in over three years, and his clothes were hanging limply off of his body. He had a bottle of scotch in his hand, and was already drunk off his ass as it was. His curly mass of hair hung in his face, and he looked as though he could be nothing more then just a bum. I knelt down on my knees and then pulled them out so I was sitting beside him. I waited until he looked up before I spoke at all.

"Do you, remember me?" I spoke slowly, as if he really wasn't there.

He turned his head in my direction and looked at me through dull, red eyes. His eyes scanned up and down and he finally shrugged his shoulders and took another swig of his vodka.

"I've met lots of people miss, I'm sure I've seen you at one point or another."

"You're Desmond Hume. We've actually officially met before though. My step-dad had gotten into a car wreck, and I was running outside, you brought me inside a bar and got me a bottle of water." I excitedly tried to trigger his memory.

He gave me another odd look, as though he was actually trying to remember me through his drunken stupor. I suddenly remembered and pulled the cross necklace out from under my shirt. I never took it off. Desmond's eyes suddenly got incredibly wide and he set the vodka down, turning over and touching the cross in one of his dirty hands. I could see tears building up in the back of his eyes…there had to be something important to him about his necklace. But then…why would he give it up to a complete stranger?

"A-Amy Carlyle?" He sputtered, forcing back tears.

"Yeah. Remember now?"

He nodded and finally pulled his hand away, picking up the vodka once again. He then took a glance at my bulging belly and frowned.

"Don't remember _that_ exactly."

I glared.

"This is relatively new. Anyways that's not the point, what the hell are you doing here on this island?"

"You're asking the wrong question miss. It's not what am I doing here, it's why am I back here? I left this bloody island almost a month ago, headed a course for Fiji, and look where I am now."

"Woah, woah hang on a second. You were here before? Where?!"

"In the hatch." He answered with a drunken smile.

He picked up the bottle again and tipped it into his mouth. I snatched it away a second later, earning a very malicious glare from the all ready drunk Scotsmen.

"What the hell are you doing? You keep drinking like this you're gonna kill yourself."

"Did you ever take into consideration that is exactly what I want? I may have given you this Amy Carlyle," He snapped, gesturing to the cross. "But that doesn't mean you get to know me. Now just, leave me to my drink."

I thrusted the bottle back into his hands and turned on my heel in the other direction, pushing past anyone who got in my way. I stepped inside my tent and shut the door thing behind me, sitting back down on the ground. I grabbed the backpack I had prepared for the following morning and rechecked all the items in it. Plenty of water, a few candy bars and some energy bars (among other kinds of food), and most importantly, a gun. Everything was set and ready to go.

I was more excited then I had ever been in my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was awake bright and early the next morning, mostly from excitement, but partially due to the fact that I woke up absolutely ravenous. I sat bolt upright and threw open my cooler, but there was no food left inside it (or rather, no food that I wanted). Rose had set up a pantry in the middle of the beach, so I got to my feet and practically ran over to the pantry. I almost tore the entire damn thing down, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. Cherries. I NEEDED CHERRIES!

"Hello sweetheart," Rose's gentle voice said from behind me. "Looking for something?"

I turned around and saw fully grown Ginny in her arms, purring loudly and rubbing her little face against Rose's neck. I scratched behind her ears to give her some satisfaction before I focused my attention back on Rose.

"Yeah, I need cherries. Really, really bad. We're there any like, canned cherries or something or that nature?"

"Hmm…I'm afraid I don't personally sweetheart. But I think Sun and Jin may have a can or two."

It would be awkward no doubt, but if you needed it, you just had to have it. I made my way over to their tent as people began to emerge from their sleep. Sun was already out, stretching her back and peeling a banana for her own breakfast.

"Hey Sun." I greeted her as politely as my growling stomach permitted.

"Hello Amy. How are you feeling?" She smiled in return.

"I'm alright. Hey listen, do you have any cherries? I'm really, really craving cherries."

"Oh sure."

She opened the cooler beside her tent and pulled out a can of dharma cherries. I gently took them from her hands as if I was holding baby Jesus himself.

"Thank you SO much. You have no IDEA how much it sucks to wake up and crave something this badly."

I was too absorbed in my cherries to notice the smile somewhat fade from her face. I made my way back to my tent and open the cherries with a can opener I had snatched from Sawyer earlier that week. I grabbed a fork and stabbed the first one in sight and thrust it into my mouth. Instant relief spread throughout my entire body, and the baby stopped wiggling around so god damn much. I walked around the beach for a bit, cramming cherries into my mouth. Jack found me a few moments after I had finished eating and disposed of the can.

"We're going to be heading out soon. Are you absolutely sure you're still up for this?"

"Jack, like I said, we'll be hiking for what, a day and a half? I hiked for two days with Charlie and Sayid, I think I can make this one just as easily."

"Well…alright…I don't like this one bit Amy. But I'm trusting you to make the right decision for yourself and for your baby."

"Yeah, yeah, save me the hero speech and let's just get on with it."

Jack bit his lip before turning away from me. I sought out Claire, I wanted to just tell her goodbye since I had left so many times without doing so. Claire had been so incredibly kind to me, and I just never told her so. When I reached her tent, Desmond was leaning on one of the poles, looking over at Aaron. I ignored him and smiled at her.

"Hey Claire."

"Oh hi Amy." She beamed, then bit her lower lip in an attempt to not laugh. "You've got uh,,,"

She gestured to the side of her lip with her finger and I got the message. I wiped away the cherry juice from my lips and laughed.

"Thanks. Listen, Claire, I'm going to be heading out soon with Jack and them, and I just thought that for once I'd actually say goodbye. I'm always leaving, and you're so nice to me….well…I guess all I wanted to say is, thanks."

"Aww, you're welcome. But isn't this a little dangerous? I mean, you could really get hurt."

"I know. It's just…" I sighed. "It's just something that I have to do."

"Well then I guess you have to do it."

I gave her a one-armed hug and then focused on Aaron. I bent down next to the cradle and let him grab my index finger. Aaron smiled and made a small cooing noise that made me smile. I kissed my finger and touched his forehead.

"You take care of your Mummy and Charlie for me, ok buddy?"

Aaron just smiled some more and released my finger. I looked up at Desmond, who was still staring at me oddly like he had been last night. I started to walk away from Claire's tent to get my backpack, but Desmond followed me.

"Amy."

I stopped not short outside my tent and put my hands on my belly.

"It's dangerous out there."

"Yeah? It's dangerous around here too. There's a drunken Scotsmen who I used to think was pretty damn wise. Whatever happened to you Desmond, could not have been so bad that you turned to that shit." I pointed to the bottle of vodka in his hand.

I reached behind my neck and pulled off the cross necklace. I stared at it for a second before I finally placed it in his hand. I closed his free hand around it and then looked up to meet his eyes.

"You gave this to me in the hopes that it would help me, guide me toward the right path. But in all honesty Desmond, I think you need it a lot more then I do."

"Amy!" Jack's voice rang across the beach. "We're leaving!"

I walked inside my tent, grabbed my backpack, took the gun out, and then swung it over my shoulders. When I reemerged from my tent, Desmond was still standing there, staring at the necklace in his palm. He didn't look up again as I passed him by, and I joined the group of five. Hurley, Kate, Sawyer, Jack, and Michael we're all either nervous looking or eerily calm.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Michael announced.

Jack turned to look at him and just simply nodded in response for all of us.

"Yeah Michael, we're ready."

"Alright then, let's go."

As we walked away from the beach and disappeared into the jungle, I had the strangest feeling that this would be the last time I was going to look at it again.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Hopefully I can post the last chapter soon, but PLEASE send in those reviews! **

**Peace**

**-Jackie-**


	16. Screwed

**A/N: Alright, so this is the last chapter for season 2, season 3 will be posted as soon as I possibly can. Umm...I'd appreciate more reviews on the next one, because that's really the season I worked the hardest on. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**

Within the first few minutes of our take off, it felt as though my legs were coming to just rip themselves off my body and run up a tree. I continued to go without any kind of complaint though, because that would mean Jack would be proven right, and I refused to let that happen. Hurley was panting not too far in front of me, but I kept close between Kate and Sawyer. Jack was directly behind Michael, and I kept away from them, so I wouldn't have to deal with Jack's constant "are you ok" looks. But after we had to begin start climbing up a steep hill, my breath became harder and harder to try and get to my lungs. The rest of the group bounded up the rocks and hill easy, and I had to try and stop every few seconds to catch my breath before rushing after them. Finally after a good hour or two of hiking, Sawyer yelled;

"Hey Jack-O, can we take a god damn break for a second before Preggers and Chewbacca both have a stroke?"

Jack absent-mindedly nodded and set his backpack down without commenting on Sawyer's snide remark. I, on the other hand, threw him a very vicious glare before settling down on the ground as slowly as possible and massaging my aching thighs. As I leaned over, it allowed more air to get into my lungs, and I was able to even out my breathing again. The baby angrily kicked at my stomach wall and I snapped at it.

"Stop it!" I hissed under my breath. "You're not making this any easier!"

"Who are you talking to?" Kate asked, handing me a bottle of water.

"Oh." I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment. "The baby's kicking me. I was just yelling at him."

"Him? So you think he's a boy? Did you pick out any names yet?"

"Well...." I began awkwardly. "If I'm wrong and it ends up being a girl, I really like the name Madison."

Kate half-smiled and retied her boot while I gulped down the water she had offered me. I then reached into my own bag and gave her one of my water bottles.

"I packed a lot of my own."

"Oh." She paused. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you were being generous and I didn't want to stop you." I attempted to joke.

She half-smiled again, looked over in Jack's direction, and walked over to where he was. I caught Sawyer glancing at me and immediately jumped on the opportunity to pick a fight with him. If he was going to be sincerely nice to me one minute and then a jackass then next, I was going to make things extremely difficult for him.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" I kept my voice low.

"Just making sure you didn't shoot that kid out."

"Asshole."

Michael was looking around, almost as if he were anxious. He didn't seem to be quite himself since Libby and Ana Lucia died, and it was really starting to get to me. What was it that had him on edge like this all the time? It's almost as if he expected the two women to just rise out of their graves and kill him. I mean, it's not like he killed them.

Or...wait....could he have? I set down my chocolate bar and thought about the circumstances for just a second. The Others had Walt that was for certain. While Michael was gone...could it have been possible that they caught him and forced him to make a deal? He sets Ben free and brings Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Hurley, and myself to them, and then he gets his son back.

"Hey Moonbeam, you gonna hurl or something?" Sawyer's voice dragged me from my thoughts.

"Wha-?" I was disoriented.

It made sense...it all fit the puzzle. He had to shoot Ana Lucia and Libby to get Ben out, and then he shot himself to pin the blame on Ben. I looked back down at my hands and they were trembling violently. I suddenly felt completely sick to my stomach. I got to my feet and ran behind a large tree a few feet away, there promptly vomiting. I puked so bad that I actually dropped down on my knees, coughing and gasping.

"Amy," Doctor Prick was at my side. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

I grabbed hold of his arm as I tried to gasp and turn over to sit on my butt. I was trying to form the words out when Michael came over. My heart immediately began to slam against my rib cage, but I forced myself to remain calm.

_Calm down, calm down_ I told myself. If he knows I know, we could be in more danger then we already are in.

"Nothing." I resumed my normal demeanor. "Can we get going please? And stop crowding around me. I'm FINE."

I pushed past Jack's arm and snatched my bag from Sawyer's hand. My head was spinning wildly, and I felt as though I was going to puke again, but I followed along with the group, this time, staying close to Sawyer. He seemed to notice the proximity, but said nothing and continued on. After awhile as we walked, there was a sudden rustling in the trees above. The guns flew out faster then you could imagine, and a bird flew over head.

"_HUR-LEEEY! HUR-LEEEY!"_ It screeched.

Michael's gun clicked several times, but nothing came out. Hurley looked back up at the sky where the bird had disappeared, a bizarre look on his face.

"Did that bird just say my name?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah it did." Sawyer answered, sounding honest.

At first.

"Right before it crapped gold."

I turned my attention back to Michael, who was still clicking the obviously empty gun over and over. He looked up frightened and accusingly at Jack, who simply shrugged.

"Sorry man, guess I forgot to load that one. You want to give it to me?"

That confirmed it for me. Jack knew, Michael was up to something. It was just me losing my mind. Which was more frightening? The fact that Jack was still going along with it, or the fact that Michael was continuing to play the innocent victim act? Well I sure as hell wasn't going to wait for him to confess. If one thing went wrong, I was gonna bust him. So we continued our walk in silence, and I was no longer concerned with how badly my legs were hurting. I watched Michael's every move with the utmost suspicion. As we walked, we came to a stream, where Jack said we should refill on water as needed. Kate and Sawyer suddenly began to open fire, and one of the Others rolled down the far hill and collapsed on the ground near us.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "You! Tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't-" Michael stammered. "I don't know what-"

"She's right Michael." Jack cut in. "Why don't you tell them? Why don't you tell all of us exactly what's going on?"

"I'm so confused." Hurley added. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Michael's made a deal with them, haven't you?" Jack said. "Go on, tell them."

"I...it..." Michael continued to stammer, taking a few steps back.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE ANYMORE MICHAEL!" I shouted, getting in his face.

I pushed on his chest, trying to knock him over, but he just took a step or two back away from me.

"COME ON MICHAEL! CONFESS! YOU'RE LEADING US OUT HERE TO KILL US!"

"I..." Michael's lip was quivering. "It was for my son!"

Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley's faces all spread with shock, and Jack just put on his "angry face".

"D...Did you kill them?" Hurley said, saddened. "Ana Lucia.....and Libby?"

"Ana Lucia....I just....she....and Libby! Libby was a mistake!" He tried to explain.

"Oh. I'm going back." Hurley interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm going back to. I'm not about to stay here and get killed."

"No. You guys can't go back. Not now." Jack took over once again, stopping us both. "We have to continue to let them believe that they're in charge. You have to believe that I wouldn't lead you out here if I didn't have a plan!"

"I think Jack's right." Kate added.

Of course she did, she must've been back in her "Crushing on Jack" mode.

"What kind of plan?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you all when it gets to that point. But for right now, let's just continue to play the part, alright?"

But with every word of Jack's explanation, I just began to seethe with more and more anger. Finally, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Michael, taking the safety button off.

"You killed Jude's Mom!"

"I killed...what?" Michael took three steps back, looking around wildly for an escape route.

"Amy!" Jack and Sawyer tried to wrestle the gun out of my hands.

When they managed to get the gun away from me, I charged at Michael and tackled him to the ground, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HER! YOU'RE GOING TO LET THEM CUT MY BABY OUT!"

"I never....!" Michael blubbered.

"AMY!"

Sawyer and Kate dragged me off of Michael kicking and screaming. I tried to wrestle out of their grasp to get back at him, but I couldn't. They dragged me onto my feet, and the moment I tried to take another step forward, a wave of exhaustion washed over me and I fell down to my knees, doubled over.

"Shit! Amy!"

On all fours, I tried to control my breathing and the spinning in front of my eyes. I looked up at Michael, who was shakily getting to his feet. Kate and Sawyer both had a hold on my arms, Jack was glaring at me and Michael, and Hurley was still sitting with his head in his hands.

"Cut your baby out?" The words sounded strangled coming out of Michael's throat, as if I had actually tried to strangle him.

I pushed Sawyer and Kate's arms off me and got to my feet, wobbly.

"That's right! They tried to cut my baby out while I was out hiking with Charlie and Sayid." I rounded on Jack. "Your plan had better be a damn good one."

Jack said nothing but ground his teeth and looked away. I picked up my bag off the ground and started forward, taking my gun back out of Jack's hand. I switched the safety back on and stuck it in my back pocket. Michael and Jack re-lead the way and I stayed close by them to avoid the looks from Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley. We continued to traverse across the damn island, and finally came out to a large clearing. We found a bunch of rolled together Dharma notebooks in containers, and also a weird tube that you would send mail in or check in at a drive-through bank.

Jack looked up toward the sky and then froze.

"I thought you said we were heading toward the beach!" Jack rounded on Michael, much to my enjoyment.

"What?" Michael regained his normal demeanor. "We are heading-"

"WE'RE NOWHERE NEAR THE BEACH!"

We all pulled out our guns on instinct alone and whirled around.

"Sayid said he'd light a signal fire and let us know when he was at the beach. We are nowhere near the beach. Where the hell are you taking us Michael?!" Jack yelled.

"I had to!" He sputtered.

"WHAT?!"

A low whizzing sound caught my ear and shot by my face, hitting Sawyer squarely in the neck. He swatted at his neck as though he had been stung, and then promptly collapsed on the ground. His entire body trembled and shook like he was being electrocuted, and then lay completely and utterly still.

"SAWYER!" Kate shouted.

"RUN!" Jack ordered.

None of us wasted another second. We all started off in different directions, running as fast as we could. I thought back to Sawyer lying on the ground by himself, considered turning back, but then instead just continued to run. I made it to the safety of the jungle just in time, watching as Jack and Kate both went down right after. I hid behind some bushes and peered through, watching the Others come and grab the people. I looked around for Hurley, but he was nowhere to be seen. I had to get out of here. If I could make it back to the beach, I could round up some people to help us. Or maybe, if I could just get to that beach where Sayid's signal fire was, I could get him to help.

But just as I got ready to put my plan into action, I felt something cold and damp clam over my mouth. I tried to shout, but as I inhaled, my mind clouded and shut down. Everything around me spiraled into darkness, and I just remembered thinking…"chloroform".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jude was held back as he watched Tom drug up Amy. She fought back only for a second, and he found himself thinking "why the HELL are you giving up so easy?"

He knew it was a drug, he knew damn well it was a drug, but just to see somebody as strong-willed and thick headed as Amy collapsed under something so meager almost tore his heart out. Finally Johnson let go of his arms and Tom took a step back, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Alright let's get a move on. We gotta get them to the dock." Tom smiled up at Jude. "You wanna carry your pretty little girlfriend? Or shall I have David do it?"

"I got her." Jude growled under his breath, his fingers clenching and unclenching themselves as he stepped forward.

After Tom stepped out of the way however, Jude instantly relaxed. He bent down on the ground and move a few strands of hair out of Amy's face. She was so beautiful; at least, he had always thought so. He laid a hand on her stomach and felt the baby moving around inside, a wave of emotions washing over him. But like usual, he pushed those down to his toes and set back to what he was supposed to be doing. He picked her up with ease into his arms and followed after Tom and the rest of the ground. Several of the others tried to take Amy from his arms to "help out with the load" as Tom put it, but Jude refused to let any of them touch her.

He may have not been able to bring her back to her camp, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let any of them lay another finger on her as long as he could help it. They finally reached the docks, where the group had already lined up the hostages, Hurley, then Jack, then Kate, and finally Sawyer. Jude set Amy down on the dock, and got a very malevolent look from Sawyer when he pulled her into his lap. While Ben talked to the group, Jude stared down at Amy, running his fingers across her face, and holding her ice cold hands in his warm ones.

Michael hopped into the boat with his son and departed from the island without even a second glance as to what he had done. Jude felt like flipping him off, but he instead looked back over at Ms. Klugh, who was setting Hurley free. Sawyer was still glaring at him, and Jude was tempted to ask him what his deal was, but once again, he remained silent for his sake, as well as everyone else's.

Finally, Ben prepared them all to go once again. Jude got ready to pick Amy up once again, but instead, he was shoved to the side and David scooped her up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jude growled, trying to pull her out of his arms.

Ben stepped forward, causing Jude to instinctively take another step back.

"Setting my plan into motion."

Something connected hard with the back of Jude's head, and completely lost consciousness.

**A/N: Alright, that's the end of season 2! I hope most of you weren't too disappointed! I added Jude's point of view towards the end to add a little FWOOSH to the story.**

**Anyways, keep your eyes peeled for Season 3. I don't know when I'll be able to post it though, because my computer is getting taken away to be fixed.**

**Season 3 will be the most Epic yet, so stay tuned!**

**Peace,**

**-Jackie-**


End file.
